Redención
by Raven Uchiiha-Kiryuu
Summary: Solo faltaban 3 meses, no era demasiado tiempo, podía sobrevivir... no? AcexOC AU
1. Capitulo 1

_**One piece no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo por diversión**_

**Redención**

**Capitulo 1**

El camino de mi casa al instituto es de media hora que recorro en el mismo bus de ida y regreso. La mujer que iba sentada junto a mi me observa como bicho raro y si…la verdad es que mi expresión no es muy amigable.

Entré al salón totalmente a la defensiva, revisando mi banca rápidamente con la mirada. ¡Extraño! No había goma ni pintura, la jale un poco y avente con un algo de fuerza mis libros sobre la paleta para comprobar que tenía todos los tornillos bien apretados. Nada, se me hizo extraño pero aun así decidí tomar mi lugar, pero justo cuando ya me sentía confiada, caí de sentón al frío suelo. Suspire al escuchar las risas de los demás.

-Miren, la basura en el suelo-

-Miren, que original-digo rodando los ojos

-¿Qué ocurre Newgate? ¿No te gusta tu lugar?-pregunto la voz masculina, esa estúpida y burlona voz masculina. Portgas D. Ace tiene cara de asesino.

Vivi entró, y al instante la pusieron al corriente…aumentándole quien sabe que estupideces que nunca ocurrieron.

-No, ahí estas tu también-sisé poniéndome en pie, jalando la banca bruscamente

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Ace? No mereces ni mirarle, bruja-una mirada sardónica apareció en mi rostro e intercambie un vistazo con ella para después regresar mi mirada al pelinegro que me veía aun burlón

-Ya lo estoy viendo-

Le vi abrir la boca para contestarme pero al momento entró el profesor Mihawk y la mandó a su lugar. Me senté despacio y abrí mi cuaderno, comenzando a garabatear en la última hoja.

-Roronoa, haga el favor de entregar los trabajos-el peliverde asiente y se pone en pie

Le vi caminar hasta el escritorio y tomar los folders para comenzar a repartirlos…cuando aun no me entrega el mío comienzo a sentir el pánico que me invade, pero me siento en calma de nuevo cuando se acerca a mi y me lo entrega, guiñándome un ojo discretamente, con la nota escrita en color rojo en una esquina superior. "Bien hecho". Recitaban aquellas letras y me imagine al profesor Mihawk diciendo su típica frase.

-Newgate, pase al pizarrón a resolver esta ecuación-dijo después de apuntar en el pizarrón, al momento quise matarle con la mirada

Me puse en pie y camine con rapidez sintiendo los 43 pares de ojos sobre mí. Escribí lo más rápido que me permitía mi mano y mi cerebro y regrese rápidamente a mi asiento.

-Bien hecho señorita, como siempre-

-Bien hecho señorita, como siempre-escucho a Ace imitarle y siento ganas de asesinar a alguien

-¿Hay algún problema Portgas?-pregunto el profesor con su mirada severa sobre el pelinegro, sus "súper amigos" sueltan una risita de comprensión y el idiota saca su sonrisa del millón…haciendo que todas las niñas en el salón (excepto yo) e incluso algunos chicos le dediquen miradas de devoción

-No profesor ninguno-me enerva que el y yo seamos los únicos que llamemos profesor a los catedráticos…quiero decir… ¿Cuántos alumnos puede haber en esta escuela?

-En ese caso, pase y resuelva el siguiente problema-se pone de pie y camina lentamente hacia el pizarrón, lo resuelve y solo se gana una mirada de aprobación de parte del profesor-Regrese a su lugar-ordena y como niño obediente, Portgas corre a su asiento, rodé los ojos y me hundí en mi asiento

Iba a ser una larga hora de clases…

**-0-**

-Sigo preguntándome porque no hemos hecho algo ya-dijo Franky, el chico mas grande de la escuela y el capitán del equipo de futbol americano, también conocido como un GRAN pervertido

-Porque yo se los pedí-dije totalmente seria completando el ejercicio que nos habían dejado

-Vamos Raven, no puedes seguir así-me incitó Zoro

-Claro que puedo, quiero decir, ¿Cuánto nos queda aquí? ¿3 meses? Puedo soportarlo-dije sin inmutarme

-Mi hermosa Raven-chan, como caballero que soy, no puedo permitir que esto siga así-dijo Sanji con pose de melodramático, siempre he pensado que sería un gran actor

-Sanji, como caballero que eres debes respetar mi decisión-

-Esta bien-acepto bajando la cabeza resignado-Lo que sea por ti mi hermosa Rave-chan-

-Raven-se quejo Franky-No puedes seguir con esto, tu eres una SUPER persona, no encuentro la razón para que haga esto-me encojo de hombros restándole importancia

-La verdad es que no me importa mucho lo que los demás piensen de mi…solo quiero terminar la preparatoria y comenzar la universidad…ya estoy estudiando para el examen-dije buscando la manera para cambiar de tema, sin embargo, al toparme con la azulada mirada de Robin no puedo evitar bajar la cabeza

-Rave, sabes que no me gusta meterme en asuntos ajenos, pero lo que ellos hacen ya esta penado por la ley en muchos países…deberías decirle a algún profesor-

-No pasa nada, en serio-digo con una media sonrisa extendiéndole mi libro a Robin para que lo revise, Robin es mi compañera de clases, pero es muy buena enseñando francés, prueba de ello es que Franky, Sanji, Zoro y yo ya casi lo hablamos a la perfección, la gran duda que tengo es ¿Por qué Zoro toma clases de francés? Y no lo digo porque me moleste pero…no va nada con su personalidad-En serio agradezco su preocupación pero créanme cuando digo que esta bien-

Los cuatro suspiraron y me sentí un poco mal al verles así. Les he prohibido terminantemente hablarme en la escuela, sería un suicidio social. En especial porque, Franky es el capitán del equipo de americano, Zoro es el mejor en kendo, Sanji es bien conocido entre las chicas como el mejor chef de la escuela y Robin la mujer mas inteligente y hermosa de todo el instituto. No me gustaría arruinarles su reputación solo por querer demostrar que tengo amigos.

-Esta bien-dijo Sanji después de un gran silencio-Haremos lo que nos pides-

-Muchas gracias Sanji-kun-digo con una sonrisa fingida y puedo jurar que sus ojos se convierten en corazones

-He estado pensando, tal vez puedas ayudarme a un SUPER proyecto después-sugirió Franky cambiando el tema lo cual agradecí, que le encantaba pasársela creando supuestas armas y tallando barcos miniatura en su tiempo libre, era un chico bastante raro

-Claro, habrá que ponernos de acuerdo-

-Oh por cierto, he creado un nuevo postre, ¿Les gustaría venir a mi casa a probarlo?-pregunto el chico rubio

-Si estamos hablado de tu comida lo mas seguro es que sepa horrible-dijo Zoro haciendo reír a Robin

-Será SUPER-aseguro el peliazul y una vena creció en la frente de Sanji

-¡¿Quién esta diciendo que los estoy invitando a ustedes par de imbéciles?!-gritó-Yo le decía a mis hermosas damas… ¿Y de quien dices que sabe horrible la comida estúpido marimo?-pregunto dirigiéndose al peliverde

-Tu comida sabe horrible cejas de sushi-se defendió Zoro

-Atrévete a decirlo de nuevo cabeza de lechuga-

-Dije que…-

-Silence s'il vous plaît-dijo la suave voz de Robin, los ojos de Sanji volvieron a ser corazones y Zoro se sonrojo

-Oui, ma belle professeur-contesto Sanji, yo reí discretamente por la facilidad con la que Robin detenía aquellas peleas

**-0-**

Al salir de la clase de arte de la profesora Goldenweek, mi sudadera negra esta cubierta de pintura, mi cabello ahora es de colores y tengo parte del cuello y la cara pintados de rojo, ahora es cuando agradezco infinitamente el no haber olvidado mi sudadera, si no, tendría que tirar mi blusa ya que las manchas que dejan son casi imposibles de quitar, le agradezco a Franky el que me haya regalado ese detergente tan poderoso, según sé, es el mismo que usa para lavar su ropa de practica.

La profesora sale detrás de mi y coloca una mano sobre mi hombro, me dedica una mirada y da media vuelta para desaparecer por el pasillo…me gustaría interpretar esa mirada como una especie de disculpa, y la verdad no la culpo…Portgas tiene a la escuela en su mano, maldita sea la hora en la que su madre le dejo tanta herencia y su abuelo tiene tantas influencias en el consejo escolar.

-Quedaste como toda una obra de arte Newgate-dijo Marshall D. Teach, el chico que tenía casillero junto al mío, siempre supuse que era otro de los tantos amigos de Portgas, pero que no compartía todas las clases con nosotros

Di media vuelta ignorándolo, no tenía las ganas de escuchar esa estúpida risa suya.

-El comandante hizo un buen trabajo artístico-comentó, llamando al idiota como muchos en la escuela solían decirle-¿Acaso serás su proyecto final?-comenzó a reírse y doble en la esquina, en dirección a la salida…cada día odiaba más este maldito infierno

Me detuve en la acera, justo frente a la entrada, bien escuchaba risas a mis espaldas y susurros, pero los ignoré olímpicamente y subí al bus que me llevaba a casa, tome asiento, evitando recargarme para no ensuciarlo, y centré mi mirada en el paisaje de la ventana…el mismo de toda la vida. Siento la mirada de los demás pasajeros sobre mi, como preguntándose que me pasó…incluso escucho susurrar un _"pobrecita" _de la mujer tras de mi. No me inmuto pero si me molesta, odio la lastima.

Al llegar a mi calle bajo en la esquina y camino con la mochila en la mano, si me la cuelgo como siempre terminara pintada de colores que no deben estar allí, saludo a mi vecina levantando una mano, la señora Rose Marie, una señora bastante agradable y la única que no es chismosa del vecindario, me devuelve el saludo sin poner una expresión sorprendida.

-Será mejor que entres a darte un buen baño pequeña-me dice y yo sonrío asintiendo con la cabeza, si tuviese nietos sería muy consentidora

-Si claro, no se preocupe-le respondo sonando convencida

Busco la llave en mi bolsillo, abro y empujo la puerta para cerrarla tras de mi, me quito los zapatos y miro la sala vacía…no puedo evitar sentir algo de tristeza

-Estoy en casa-digo en voz baja pues sé que nadie me contestara

Al llegar al cuarto de lavado me desnudo, aventando toda mi ropa en la lavadora, pongo el jabón que me regalaron y corro a mi habitación a meterme en el baño. El agua caliente de la regadera me relaja un poco y después de media hora salgo envuelta en una toalla. Me pongo mi ropa interior y me meto a las cobijas, no me sentía con ánimos de nada más. Cuando me acurruco entre las sábanas, siento como se suben a mi cama por el lado contrario y se acomodan en el hueco entre mis piernas y mi abdomen. Mi gato maúlla para anunciarme que dormirá conmigo.

-Buenas noches Loki-le digo y cierro los ojos…decido que no habrá escuela para mi mañana

* * *

**Otra vez yo jeje, bueno…esta idea es mas o menos nueva, porque es adaptación de otro fic que tengo con la trama parecida. En fin, espero que les guste, tal vez ahora esta un poco confuso pero la historia ya se ira aclarando con el paso de los capítulos (: bueno me voy por ahora dejen reviews y díganme que les parece ok?**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	2. Capitulo 2

_**One Piece no me pertenece hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión**_

**Redención**

**Capitulo 2**

La vida suele dar giros drásticos, cuando más cómodo te sientes…y no es que me guste quejarme pero suele ser algo molesto. Aunque dicen que no hay mal que por bien no venga…quiero aferrarme a ello, sin embargo para mi, es un poco difícil aplicarlo. Muchas veces he llegado a pensar que fui demasiado feliz de niña…y ahora debo pasar todo esto para equilibrar la balanza…ya saben, nadie es completamente feliz y nadie vive completamente en la desgracia, no obstante, si puedes ser muy miserable.

Mi vida dio un vuelco desde la muerte de mi madre…casi seguida por la de mi padre. Ambas me dolieron, pero mas la de mi padre ya que éramos muy unidos, Edward (no le decía papá…a menos que tratáramos algo muy serio) era una persona genial…en fin, yo no tuve hermanos, al menos no de sangre, por lo que me quede sin familia. Uno de mis mejores amigos tuvo que mudarse con sus padres a una ciudad cercana, y el otro…bueno, no sabría decirlo muy bien, de un día para otro dejo de hablarme y en la escuela me trata como la peor escoria del mundo, y si, estoy hablando del mismísimo Portgas D. Ace, mi demonio y atormentador personal…su hermano es tan opuesto a él. Luffy, es el único que, quiero creer, aun mantiene algo de cordura. Lo malo es que vamos en escuelas diferentes y casi no nos vemos.

Marco, mi tutor, era aprendiz en el negocio de mi padre, y Edward lo quería como a un hijo…por obvias razones quedo a cargo de la empresa…y de mí, también le quiero, es un tipo muy cerrado pero bastante leal a la familia, es como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve, aunque…bueno, últimamente no he podido verlo porque ha estado ocupado trabajando.

En la empresa todos se tratan como hermanos…es curioso y algo inusual, pero, en el funeral de Edward, no hubo nadie, de ellos, que no llorara a mares, yo, en cambio, no derrame ni una lágrima…lo se, suena extraño, sobre todo por la buena relación que teníamos pero, bueno, de cierta forma, él me estuvo preparando mentalmente.

Tengo 2 años viviendo en la pequeña casa donde vivieron mis padres antes de que yo naciera, y es que, vivir en esa enorme mansión yo sola…me daba un poco de miedo, por lo que decidí venirme para acá. Cuando llegue, tenía toda la pinta de no haber sido habitada en décadas, incluso, encontré a un gato negro que ya había adoptado el jardín sin cuidar como casa. Mis "hermanos" de la empresa me ayudaron a arreglarla, quedo bastante bonita, con el césped corto y algunos rosales y arboles pequeños. La fachada se ve más limpia desde que la recubrieron del color blanco nuevamente. En fin, la casa quedó como nueva y Loki, mi nueva mascota, estaba más que encantado.

Escucho el despertador a lo lejos y entreabro los ojos, saco una mano de las cobijas y tomo mi celular. 14:35, me siento y de inmediato vuelvo a recostarme, había olvidado que no me había molestado en poner la pijama, un día me voy a enfermar pero…realmente ¿A quien le importa? Estoy sola. Loki se levanta, se estira acercándose a mí y comienza a maullar y lamer mi mejilla esperando a que me levante para que lo alimente.

Después de un poco de preparación mental para poder levantarme al frío y ponerme la pijama rápidamente, me encamino a la cocina buscando la comida de mi única compañía. Hasta entonces es cuando comienzo a sentir ardor en mis brazos, mis ojos arder y mi cabeza a punto de estallar… ¿Por qué? Supongo que tuve otra pesadilla, y me alegra no recordarla. Regreso a la cama y me siento, me pongo los lentes y saco del cajón de mi buro el libro que he estado intentando leer desde hace unas semanas.

"_Cerró el libro. "Háblame de ti. Cuéntame que haces cuando tienes tiempo libre"_

_"Soy entomólogo. Colecciono mariposas." _

_"Claro" dijo, "recuerdo que algo de eso comentaron en el periódico. Ahora me coleccionas a mi"_

_Parecía que al menos en cierto modo la idea le parecía graciosa así que contesté: "Es una manera de verlo""_

Parpadeo un par de veces, el libro era una especie de thriller psicológico, Robin me lo había recomendado, _"Me recordó un poco a ti" _me dijo cuando le comenté que ya lo había comprado. Vuelvo a leer lo mismo y continuo la lectura, hice varias muecas y tuve que releer algunas partes, incluso subraye lo que más llamo mi atención.

"_ " ¿Durante cuánto tiempo voy a tener que estar aquí? "  
_

_"No lo se" , dije, "Todo depende." _

_"¿De qué?"_

_No dije nada. No podía._

_ "¿De que me enamore de ti?"_

_Era como si me estuviera machacando vivo._

_"Porque si eso es lo que tiene que ocurrir voy a estar aquí hasta que me muera." _

_No respondí nada a eso._

_"Vete", dijo, "vete y piensa en lo que acabo de decirte." "_

¿Por qué había sido esa parte a la que más atención había prestado? No quería romperme la cabeza. Pero lo que si me quedaba claro era que eso era obsesión…o tal vez catalogado en amor enfermizo. El tipo había llegado al punto de secuestrarla después de tanto observarla de lejos. Aislarla en un cuartito y mantener a la chica encerrada donde solo él pudiera observarla. Mi mente se detuvo al maquinar una idea y después comencé a reírme de mi misma, por la estupidez que acababa de pensar.

-No soy ninguna mariposa-me recrimino y dejo el libro de lado, solo me estaba haciendo tener ideas extrañas y decido que es mejor pararme a comer algo y compensar todo el tiempo que tengo sin comer.

Al llegar a la cocina y abrir el refrigerador en busca de comida, me doy cuenta que esta casi vacío. Hago una mueca pensando en que debo salir de casa a comprar algo…o mejor pedir algo a domicilio y quitarme el problema.

Después de colgar el teléfono, me sirvo un tazón con cereal y leche y me recuesto en el sillón para ver la televisión, cambiando el canal buscando algo que valga la pena, encuentro una película que llama mi atención y decido dejarle. Loki brinca y se sienta junto a mí esperando que lo acaricie. Es entonces cuando escucho sonidos en mi puerta y me quedo extrañada por la rapidez en que me traen mi comida…sin embargo cuando me levanto a dirigirme a la entrada y asomarme por la ventana me quedo de piedra al ver a esa figura, allí de pie.

¿Qué esta haciendo Portgas D. Ace parado frente a mi puerta? Pero aun mas importante ¿Cómo sabe donde vivo? Le veo levantar una mano para tocar pero se arrepiente al acto y solo se queda parado, observando la puerta, con cara de imbécil sin saber que hacer. ¿Qué demonios le ocurre? Me quedo inmóvil esperando que no note que lo he visto, cuando después de un rato da media vuelta y se va. Casi en seguida llega un chico rubio y toca el timbre. Cuando salgo a abrir, Sanji me sonríe y extiende la bolsa de comida hacia mí.

-¿Ocurre algo mi Raven-swan?-me pregunta y supongo que tengo una cara extraña, pienso en que decirle pero me arrepiento igualmente

-Nada Sanji-kun-

-¿Estas segura? Porque es extraño que faltes a la escuela, aunque debo decir que Portgas se portaba mas extraño, parecía león enjaulado, se veía la urgencia que tenía por salir-me sorprendí un poco por el comentario pero después decidí ignorarlo por completo

-Seguro estaba así porque no tenía a quien molestar-

-Seguro que si, por cierto, agregue a tu comida el postre nuevo que acabo de inventar, ese va por mi cuenta, es el postre del que les hable la vez pasada-

-Oh, muchas gracias Sanji-kun-agradezco y le pago, y después de convencerle que estoy bien, da media vuelta y se aleja diciéndome piropos y halagos, yo suspiro y cierro la puerta cuando desaparece de mi vista, prefiero dejar el tema de lado y concentrarme en lo que hare mañana.

**-0-**

-Raven, temo decirte que no estas bien, el estudio de sangre muestra que tienes la glucosa muy alta, y también los triglicéridos, el colesterol y el ácido úrico-el doctor, viejo amigo de Edward, me mira con seriedad pero también con algo de tristeza en los ojos-No estas comiendo bien linda-afirma hablándome de nuevo con tono de familiaridad y deja escapar un suspiro cansado-Vas a tener que dejar de comer el exceso de grasa y exceso de dulces, evita también comer el huevo muy seguido-anota unas cosas en un papel y me lo entrega-¿Has estado enfadándote últimamente?-me pregunta y yo me resisto de contestarle mal

-Si-

-Supondré que tampoco has dormido muy bien-bajo la mirada y paso una mano por mi cabello, apenada

-Tengo…malos sueños-

-Diría aterradores-toma mi brazo y lo sostiene señalando con la otra mano las cicatrices en ellos-No es normal que te hagas daño a ti misma mientras duermes-

-No es nada…ya pasará-aseguro retirando con delicadeza mi brazo

-¿Has ido ya con el psicólogo?-

-No me servirá de nada, Marco me obligó a ir con el de la escuela y estoy igual-

-¿Has pensado en cambiarte de escuela entonces?-niego con la cabeza ¿Por qué últimamente todos me dicen eso? Ya no tiene ningún caso cambiarme, me quedan 3 meses en ese lugar-Rave, déjame aclararte una cosa, tu no podrás estar bien físicamente cuando mentalmente estas inestable-

-¿Pero porque todos dicen eso?-pregunto molesta cruzando los brazos, poniéndome a la defensiva-Que tenga pesadillas no significa nada-le escucho suspirar de nuevo removiéndose en su enorme silla detrás del escritorio de su consultorio

-Bien, si no quieres hablar con un psicólogo, entonces ¿Por qué no hablas con una persona a la que le tengas confianza?-se inclino y recargo los codos sobre el escritorio-Creo que te serviría más escuchar un consejo a que te orillen a buscar la solución-tomo la mochila que descansa en la silla junto a la mía y me pongo de pie-Para poder estar bien primero debes admitir que tienes un problema-

-Me voy, gracias Doctor-digo poniendo fin a la discusión a la que no le veo sentido

-Piensa lo que te dije linda-me recomienda cuando estoy a punto de abandonar el consultorio y después cierro la puerta tras de mi con molestia, la verdad es que últimamente TODO me molesta

Comienzo a caminar por la calle, refunfuñando de todo y regañándome a mi misma por no cuidarme como debo, estiro la receta que estruje en mi mano y comienzo a leer las indicaciones que me dio. Hago una mueca, suspiro y decido encaminarme al supermercado para comprar lo que necesite para hacerme comer, no soy aficionada a la cocina pero ahora tendré que hacerlo a fuerza.

Finalmente, después de casi una hora puedo regresar a casa, camino a paso lento, no hay prisa, esta vez no esta la señora Rose para saludarme o preguntarme que tal me fue en el doctor, seguro esta dentro de su casa disfrutando de su familia.

Mis pasos se detienen cuando distingo una figura delante de mi puerta, es una silueta que conozco a la perfección y sin quererlo mis piernas comienzan a temblar y el estómago se me revuelve. Trago saliva con dificultad, debatiéndome entre acercarme o dar la vuelta y ver si mi vecina me recibe hasta que él se haya ido.

Pero mi cuerpo se mueve solo y ya estoy acercándome él, con el ceño fruncido y lista para lo que sea que me vaya a decir.

-¡Oye tú!-le digo dando zancadas mientras voltea a verme-¿Cómo demonios sabes donde vivo?-

-No me fue muy difícil investigarlo-me dice con una sonrisa…una diferente a la que exhibe en la escuela

-Bien, será mejor que te vayas, no eres bienvenido aquí-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-me pregunta con una mirada incrédula

-Eres un cínico-le digo aun más molesta y doy un par de pasos rodeándolo, introduzco la llave en la cerradura y empujo la puerta para entrar-¡Largo!-ordeno y azoto la puerta en su nariz, sintiendo gran seguridad adentro de mi casa, la cual se esfuma casi de inmediato cuando le veo entrar muy campante con una expresión tranquila-¿Cómo…?-mi pregunta se queda en el aire cuando le veo sonreír de nuevo

-Tu padre solía guardar un duplicado de la llave en el marco de la puerta, supuse que tú también lo harías-

-Bien, sea lo que sea, vete, no te quiero aquí-dije sintiéndome nerviosa…este chico me pone los nervios de punta, no hay tanto problema en la escuela porque siempre esta rodeado de gente, pero ahora que estamos solos, lo único que quiero es salir corriendo

-Solo quiero saber como estas-dice dando un paso hacia mi, yo doy uno en retroceso por instinto-Supe que hoy ibas al doctor-lo miro incrédula y un poco sorprendida

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-me vuelve a sonreír acercándose más, meto una mano a mi bolsillo tomando el celular entre mis dedos-Da igual, vete-digo acercándome un par de pasos, encarándolo

-Primero dime como estas y después me iré-

-¿No ves que estoy perfecta? ¡Largo!-grito desesperada y comienzo a empujarlo, lo cual no me cuesta trabajo porque no pone resistencia-¡Y no regreses por aquí!-vuelvo a gritar cerrando la puerta en su cara y poniendo el seguro adicional…me asomo por la ventana para cerciorarme que se ha ido, y le veo contemplar la palma de su mano unos segundos para después dar media vuelta y alejarse…

Debo cambiar la cerradura, estoy segura que se ha llevado la llave.

* * *

***Los fragmentos en cursiva son del libro _El Coleccionista _de John Fowles, esta interesante y fue mi fuente de inspiracion**

**Ok, he aquí el segundo capitulo, debo decir que me costo un poco de trabajo pero ya esta aquí, ahora contesto reviews n.n**

_**Ailei-chan**_**: me alegra que te guste :B espero que el cap sea de tu agrado, nos estamos leyendo. Bye**

_**Shirohana-chan**_**: que bueno que te guste! cual otro leíste? Estoy contenta de que te guste como escribo, lo hago para que ustedes lo disfruten n.n ya estoy trabajando en las conti de los otros fics y pronto las subo lo prometo! Nos estamos leyendo, bye-bye~!**

**Bueno, me despido espero les haya gustado y nos leemos en el sig cap.**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	3. Capitulo 3

_**One Piece no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión, tal vez haya OoC**_

**Redención**

**Capitulo 3**

El timbre que indicaba la salida resonó por todo el edificio. Todos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a salir lentamente, el profesor Brook pedía que no se olvidaran de practicar para la siguiente clase mas todos le ignoraban. Tome mis hojas y mi violín, me puse de pie y después de recibir un "Que le vaya bien, señorita" de parte del profesor, me encamine a mi casillero para dejar mis cosas y salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, ignorando comentarios sarcásticos y burlones sobre mi persona en el camino. Finalmente al ver la reja principal casi me sentí libre para esas bien merecidas vacaciones por Navidad.

Reconocí al hombre moreno, alto y de gran bigote negro que estaba de pie junto al auto rojo*, suspire y di media vuelta para caminar en dirección contraria, cuando Portgas se enterara que él estaba allí se volvería loco, una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en mis labios al imaginarlo echando chispas por los ojos. Quería verlo rabiar pero preferí evitarme algunos problemas.

-¡Raven!-apresure el paso al oírle llamarme, no tenía intención alguna de cruzármelo, la ultima vez que lo vi, fue en el funeral de mi padre pero si de por si tengo problemas aquí, no quiero ni imaginar cuando difundan rumores nacientes de esto-¡Raven!-volvió a llamarme esta vez mas cerca de mí-Necesito hablar contigo niña-me dijo cuando me intercepto con un par de zancadas, suspire

-¿Qué necesita Roger-san?-dije un poco fastidiada pero deteniendo mi paso

-Vamos-dijo haciendo regresar por donde iba en dirección al coche-Te invito a comer para que platiquemos mas a gusto ¿Esta bien?-

-De acuerdo-acepte, porque sabía que de una forma u otra terminaría aceptando, Portgas se parece en eso a su padre, la determinación…o como Robin diría…la voluntad D

Subí al auto y me abroche el cinturón de seguridad, masaje mis cienes mientras el mayor manejaba, al llegar al restaurante de viejo Zeff, el abuelo de Sanji, nos acomodamos en una mesa y ordenamos, me removí en mi asiento en silencio esperando a que comenzara hablar.

-Tenía muchísimo tiempo que no venía aquí, a tu padre le gustaba este lugar-comento el hombre

-Si-respondí y di un sorbo a mi agua totalmente incomoda, no tenía tema de conversación para ese hombre, ya que pocas veces lo había visto en mi vida

-Seré breve-me dijo poco después de que nos trajeran los platos de comida-Me gustaría pedirte un consejo-le observe expectante-Tu sabes que Ace no quiere saber nada de mi porque tuve que irme cuando era un niño ¿Cierto?-asentí

-Se ponía verde cuando lo mencionábamos-dije con cierta nostalgia y de inmediato enrojecí al darme cuanta de lo que había dicho

-Bueno…he intentado acercarme a él nuevamente desde que regrese, pero no logro absolutamente nada-hizo una mueca y continuo-¿Crees…que podrías ayudarme a aproximarme a él?-le miré incrédula, obviamente no tiene ni idea del trato que me da Portgas

-¿Esta hablando en serio?-pregunte mas al ver su mirada suplicante sé que si lo esta-Roger-san…él y yo…no tenemos la misma relación de cuando éramos niños-intente explicarle pero continuaba viéndome de la misma manera-Roger-san…de verdad no…-

-Raven-me interrumpió y yo me metí una enorme cucharada de comida a la boca, ya no quería decir nada-Tu eres la única a la que verdaderamente escucha-

-¿Qué hay de Luffy?-

-No puedo, como viven juntos me es muy difícil hablar con él sin que este con Ace y no se donde esta estudiando…además le diría que fui a buscarlo y se enfadaría aun más-suspire resignada

-Roger-san, yo no puedo garantizarle que lo escuche-_Porque ni siquiera me escucha a mi_-Pero ¿Por qué no lo intenta con una tercera persona? Quiero decir…que tengan una especie de…árbitro que obligue a Port…a Ace-me corregí, era innecesario que él se enterara de nada más-A escucharle-el hombre me sonrió

-Es una buena idea-dijo contento y continuó comiendo con esa mirada llena de…determinación

**-0-**

Al llegar a casa no me sorprendí nada al verle ahí durmiendo plácidamente. Rodé los ojos y como últimamente, lo patee un poco para despertarlo mas solo se removió en el suelo.

-Portgas-dije sin ganas-Levántate-me acerqué un poco más a mi puerta y abrí, se sobresaltó

-Llegas muy tarde ¿Dónde estabas?-

-No te incumbe-dije sin expresión alguna y entre, dejando la puerta abierta, como una clara invitación a que entrara, me miró extrañado desde el escalón-¿No vas a entrar?-pregunte haciendo amago de cerrar la puerta más al instante se escurrió dentro

-Esto es extraño ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi Raven?-

-Para empezar no soy tuya-dije caminando a la cocina seguida de cerca por él-Y segunda, quiero hablar contigo-no dejo de observarme aun desconfiado y yo suspire, entre a la cocina y me encomendé a Kami para que él me escuchara, además…su padre estaba en su casa y no quería que me viniera a despertar después

Cuando regresé a la sala estaba sentado a la mesa, muy serio y mirando fijamente la pantalla de su celular.

-¿Eres una especie de adivina?-dijo de repente recobrando su sonrisa…la que solo yo (y probablemente Luffy también) he podido ver

-¿Por qué lo dices?-dije dejando mi taza en la mesa y encaminándome al cuarto de lavado, dejando la puerta abierta para escucharle, tome unas cobijas y una almohada, pensando que estoy comenzando a ser bastante indulgente…

-Hoy no quiero volver a casa-declaró con la mirada perdida, yo asentí al regresar y deje las cosas en la silla, frotándome las manos

-Cada vez hace más frío-le di un sorbo a mi té y le miré-¿Quieres chocolate caliente?-pregunte bajando la mirada, me sonrió haciéndome sonrojar y de inmediato me puse en pie y casi corrí a la cocina, escuchando sus pasos tranquilos detrás de mí

Me moví por la cocina con rapidez, intentando ignorar su irada penetrante en mi espalda, mientras suplicaba a Kami que me diera un poco más de seguridad.

-¿De que quieres hablar?-pregunto en la puerta de la cocina recargándose del marco de la puerta

-Sobre tu padre-dije con calma impresionándome a mi misma por la tranquilidad con la que hablé, suspiré abatida al haber sido convencida por aquel hombre, viejo amigo de mi padre, para hacer esto…no pude negárselo cuando lo pidió de esa forma y le explico el porqué de su ausencia

-Yo no tengo padre, Raven-dijo tan serio que me descoloco

-Ya te he pedido que me llames Newgate, o bruja o basura si lo prefieres pero no Raven-fruncí el ceño viéndole de reojo, solamente bajo un poco la mirada-Lo tienes-dije retomando el tema, saque otra taza y serví el chocolate, dando media vuelta para mirarlo de frente, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y el ceño fruncido

-No se le puede llamar padre a un hombre que te dejo solo por tantos años…-

-Podrías ser un poco más… ¿Considerado? No tienes ni idea de lo que pudo haberle pasado-le extendí la taza acercándome a él, un poco extrañada por la familiaridad con la que estábamos conversando

-Realmente no importa lo que le pasó o no, simplemente nos abandonó y ya-nos sentamos de nuevo a la mesa

-Portgas-dije completamente seria mirándole a los ojos que me observaban fijamente, con el ceño levemente fruncido-Si no te buscara comprendería tu enojo pero…ha intentado comunicarse contigo para explicarte su situación ¿O no? Si realmente no le interesaras…no lo haría, ni siquiera lo habría intentado-

-Ra…Newgate-se corrigió, lo cual agradecí-Un hombre que abandono a su esposa e hijo, de 6 años, no tiene derecho a ser perdonado-

Le observe fijamente, comprendía de cierta forma su punto de vista, pero realmente esperaba poder persuadirlo, por muy raro que suene.

-Portgas, hablé con Roger-me miró sorprendido-Me ha pedido que hable contigo, ya no sabes que hacer, lo has estado evitando los últimos años y realmente quiere acercarse a ti, necesita explicarte porque no estuvo contigo cuando murió Rouge-san ni después, porque se fue-baje un poco la mirada y suspiré-Solo estoy pidiendo que le des una oportunidad-

Recargo su codo sobre la mesa y su cabeza sobre su mano, se veía un poco contrariado. Lanzó un suspiro a aire y le dio un sorbo al chocolate que le había dado con anterioridad. De repente sentí algo peludo entre mis piernas que se restregaba y maullaba para llamar la atención, Loki brincó a mi regazo llamando por un poco de atención y camino a la cocina sentándose a la entrada, observándome fijamente para maullarme de nuevo.

Me puse en pie y camine a la cocina, lave el plato de mi amigo y le di de comer y un poco de agua. Cuando regrese al comedor, Ac…Portgas no se había movido ni un centímetro. Tome mi taza y la suya (ya vacía) y me las lleve para lavarlas.

-Yo lo hago-me dijo a mis espaldas asustándome pues creí que seguía pensativo

-Déjalo, mañana los lavo-negó con la cabeza y medio sonrió, comenzando a lavarlas con parsimonia, yo hice una mueca y abandone la habitación

Tomé las cobijas y la almohada y las acomode sobre mi cama (si, por si se lo preguntan, mi cama es matrimonial), Navidad sería en una semana y afuera el lugar parecía el polo sur.

Cuando regrese a la sala, se estaba poniendo de nuevo su abrigo azul y acomodando su gorra, yo me sonroje y rodee los ojos un poco fastidiada por lo que iba a decir.

-Quédate-dije mirando a la pared con gesto indiferente-Hace mucho frío y ya es bastante tarde como para que andes en la calle, me sonrió nuevamente.

-¿Estás segura? No me importa salir ahora, igual no tengo tanto frío-

-No te voy a suplicar así que has lo que quieras-le di la espalda con la nariz y el ceño fruncidos, disgustada

-Me quedaré-dijo retirándose de nuevo la ropa abrigadora

-Pon el seguro a la puerta-dije haciendo un gesto para que me siguiera, me sentí un poco nerviosa por el hecho de estar guiando a mi supuesto peor enemigo mi habitación, pero de cierta manera, Portgas se comportaba bastante diferente cuando solo éramos él y yo…como cuando éramos niños, tome mi pijama y me encerré en el baño para cambiarme rápidamente, la cual consistía en un pantalón de franela, unas calcetas y una playera vieja de franela igual

Al salir lo encontré recostado entre las sabanas ya dormido, suspiré al verle, era increíble que minutos atrás recién lo despertara y aun tuviera sueño. Tragué saliva y me recosté a su lado, tapándome con todas las cobijas existentes en mi cama, Loki se recostó en su cojín debajo de su cobija, dándome un último vistazo para quedarse dormido igual de rápido que Portgas…sin darme cuenta mis párpados se fueron cerrando y lentamente, me fui quedando dormida…

**-0-**

Me desperté cómodamente abrazada a la almohada de la que estaba recargada, estaba calientita y se me hizo raro el no sentir a Loki sobre la cama para pedirme de comer, entreabrí los ojos comenzando a enfocar la vista en la oscuridad, me levanté confundida de la cama y camine hasta el baño, sentía mi vejiga a punto de reventar. Cuando sentía que mi alma descansaba me lave las manos y los dientes, me observe al espejo, mis ojeras enormes me hacían parecer un mapache, me reí de mi propio comentario y procedí a lavarme la cara. Cuando salí del baño note algo anormal, en mi cama había un bulto mucho más grande de lo que podría ser incluso yo.

Por un momento pensé que podían ser mis almohadas pero de inmediato descarte la idea al escuchar unos ronquidos, al momento recordé haber dejado que Ac…Portgas durmiera conmigo pues ya era bastante noche y hacia mucho frio afuera…claro, esa fue la excusa que le dí, la realidad era que su padre estaba en su casa con su hermano y su abuelo y seguro saldría corriendo en cuanto lo viera allí y regresaría a despertarme de un sueño agradable (o terrorífico, dependiendo del sueño que estuviera teniendo en ese momento). Di un largo suspiro y salí del cuarto seguida de mi gato de cerca.

Al llegar a la cocina le di de comer a mi amigo, recargue mis codos sobre la meseta y con mi mano revolví mi cabello.

-¿En que estaba pensando?-me recrimine masajeando mis sienes-Es la persona que me ha tratado como basura, como muñeca y yo recibiéndolo como si nada en mi casa-deje caer i cabeza sobre la meseta dando un largo suspiro cuando el timbre me hizo saltar, no estaba esperando a nadie… ¡Y mucho menos cuando Portgas esta en mi casa!

Corrí—literalmente—a la puerta y entreabrí para saber si era alguien que conociera a Portgas, tragué grueso cuando vi a Sanji con una sonrisa sosteniendo una bolsa en sus manos. Me alise el cabello y abrí la puerta para salir rápidamente y entrecerrarla detrás de mi, mi amigo arqueo una ceja al ver mi actitud, yo intente sonreírle para disimular, y creo que lo hice bastante mal.

-¿Estas bien mi Raven-chwan?-

-Si Sanji-kun, no te preocupes-dije lo más tranquila que pude

-Te traje algo para que desayunes, como me lo pediste ayer-

-Ah es cierto…lo había olvidado-baje la mirada-Gracias Sanji-kun-le recibí la bolsa con una sonrisa y después de hacer una especie de baile mientras se alejaba e intentar invitarme a salir sin éxito se fue, suspire con alivio y entré encontrándome de frente con Portgas

-¿Quién era?-pregunto con una mirada seria y fija sobre mi

-Sanji, me vino a traer el desayuno-di un par de pasos-¿Y porque te estoy dando explicaciones?-pregunte un poco hostil y deje la bolsa en la mesa comenzando a sacar lo moldes con la comida y suspire de nuevo-Siéntate-casi ordene y de inmediato obedeció cambiando su semblante

-¿Descansaste?-asentí, y nos quedamos callados, en una especie de silencio incómodo, cuando de repente sacó su celular y me enseño la pantalla

"_De: Viejo_

_Asunto: Sin Asunto_

_Roger viene"_

Observé las palabras y levante la mirada para verle, esperando una explicación.

-Ayer me llegó el mensaje y casi en seguida me dijiste que me quedara, cuando me iba pensaba en ir a buscar a Tatch y pedirle que me dejara quedarme con él, pero fuiste mi salvación-mastique con parsimonia sin dejar de observarlo

-Ya lo sabía, hablé ayer con él-me miró sorprendido-Quiere hablar contigo-frunció el ceño y se removió incómodo en la silla

-Pues seguirá queriendo, porque no tengo intención de hablar con él-

-Deberías escucharlo-sentí una especie de Deja Vu, habíamos hablado de lo mismo la noche anterior-No tienes ni idea de lo que le pasó-

-¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto?-

-Primero…tu padre aun vive y deberías aprovecharlo-bajo la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior en una especie de gesto arrepentido-Y segunda, no pierdes nada con escuchar-

-No quiero hacerlo-con el palillo jugué con la aceituna que traía mi sándwich con mi cabeza recargada en una mano

-No tengas miedo…-dije sin darme cuenta y casi enseguida me arrepentí

No me atreví a subir la mirada de nuevo y me límite a seguir jugando con mi aceituna siendo observada fijamente por él.

-Ra…-se aclaró la garganta y se corrigió-Newgate ¿Dónde pasaras estas fiestas?-pregunto de repente

-Aquí-dije encogiéndome de hombros como si fuera muy obvio-¿A dónde más?-

-¿Quieres pasarla con nosotros?-le vi un poco asombrada-Vamos, somos hermanos ¿O no?-le miré incrédula

-No lo se, ¿Lo somos?-

-Claro-sonrió y se puso en pie, tomo mi muñeca y comenzó a jalarme hacia la habitación-Haz tu maleta y vámonos, a Luffy y al viejo les gustara la idea-dijo contento y sacó mis libros de la mochila que usaba para la escuela, extendiéndomela, rodeé los ojos y la tome, comenzando a sacar mi ropa mientras él entraba al baño.

Al terminar cerré la maleta y saqué la caja de viaje de Loki, la puerta del baño se abrió y escuche que tarareaba una canción que reconocí vagamente más no supe decir cual era. Al voltear me sonroje y tuve que desviar la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto con cara de idiota

-No deberías andar desnudo en la casa de alguien más-le recrimine al verle salir con solo el pantalón sin playera y debo admitir que tiene un cuerpo…envidiable

-Hay confianza-dijo divertido por verme sonrojada y continuó secando su cabello

-Loki irá conmigo-afirme y él asintió sonriendo

-A Luffy le encantará-

-Claro-dije abatida y baje la mirada, esperaba que todo fuese bien

* * *

**Lo seeee! Me tarde años xP pero ya estoy de vuelta, y es el primer capitulo del año xD lo estoy terminando justo a las 00:00 en fin xD contesto reviews!**

_**Ailei-chan**_**: espero que te haya gustado y si, ya se esta muy corto y va muy rápido pero es que no quiero que sea muy largo, en fin, espero te haya gustado y un besote y abrazote psicológico y nos estamos leyendo bye!**

_**Shirohana-chan: **_**ojala te haya gustado el cap, ya se va muy rápido pero no va a ser muy largo, lazo de sangre va poco a poco porque tengo unas ideas y necesito establecerlas y bueeno Eres Importante ya finalizo pero pronto subiré la continuación xD en fin, nos estamos leyendo bye!**

_**Nunii. Tama. Kamo: **_**al fin! Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, esta semana subiré el siguiente es una promesa! Espero te haya gustado y ya esta semana subiré la conti de Eres Importante oh claro, y estoy ansiosa por leer tus fics :B nos estamos leyendo y te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye-bye~!**

**Ok me despido deseándoles un buen año y una feliz navidad atrasada xD, que sus metas se cumplan oh yeah! xD bueno ya, me voy**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	4. Capitulo 4

_**One piece no me pertenece, es de Eiichiro Oda, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión**_

**Redención**

**Capitulo 4**

El viejo me recibió con alegría alegando que tenía mucho sin visitarlo, Luffy se me tiro encima abrazándome con fuerza. La verdad es que esperaba algo como eso de ellos. Fue bastante mi sorpresa al adentrarme el encontrar a Sabo allí sentado, me abrazo con la misma euforia de Lu y tomándome de la mano me arrastro con él al sillón, Loki salió corriendo de su jaula cuando Luffy le abrió entusiasmado por tener un amigo con quien jugar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte cuidando de reojo a mi felino, Sabo hizo un gesto entre molestia y diversión-Me refiero a que me sorprende verte por aquí, prometiste avisarme cuando regresaras-

-Bueno, cumplí la mayoría de edad, me pelee con mis padres, deje mi casa y me vine de inmediato para acá, quiero terminar mi último año de preparatoria con ustedes, y quiero apostar a que los tres iremos a la misma universidad-dijo entusiasmado y me sentí un poco mal, pensando que rompería sus ilusiones-¿Cierto?-pregunto haciéndome remorder la conciencia, le oí suspirar, como entendiendo mi silencio y se pasó una mano por su corto cabello rubio

-Algo así-conteste removiéndome en mi lugar, incómoda, y en seguida caí en cuenta, ¿Cómo demonios iba a hacer para que Sabo no se percatara de lo mal que me llevo con todos en el colegio? Me mordí el labio inferior

-¿Estas bien?-cuestiono y de inmediato mi cuerpo se tensó y relajo casi en seguida, tenía una semana para pensarlo

-Sí, claro, no te preocupes-tragué saliva y busque con la mirada a Ac…Portgas pues se me hacía raro que no dijera palabra alguna-¿Cuándo llegaste?-interrogue a mi rubio amigo

-Hace una semana, quería estar aquí cuanto antes para pasar las fiestas con ustedes, aunque Luffy dice que no vives aquí, lo cual se me hace bastante raro-

-¿Y eso por qué?-

-Bueno…somos hermanos ¿No? Somos familia y se supone que ahora es cuando más debes apoyarte en nosotros-sonreí irónica por su comentario y me hice un poco para atrás

-Han cambiado muchas cosas Sabo…nada es como lo recuerdas…-comente en voz baja, evitando que Lu o el viejo escucharan, quería evitar preguntas innecesarias

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto en el mismo tono bajo de voz, entendiendo, pero negué con la cabeza

-En otra ocasión hablamos-el abuelo me extendió una taza de chocolate humeante y se sentó frente a nosotros con su típica sonrisa

-Hija, llegan justo a tiempo para almorzar, es la segunda comida más importante del día-

-Viejo para ti todas las comidas son importantes-le recordé haciéndolo reír y dándome la razón

-Y dime hija ¿Qué el negocio de tu padre?-

-Bien, Marco lo mantiene en pie-

-Imagino que estudiaras algo relacionado con la empresa-

-No…exactamente…estudiare medicina-el viejo rió de nuevo y Sabo sonrió

-Tu padre siempre dijo que la empresa sería para sus hijos pero yo siempre pensé que se refería a ti, ahora entiendo de que hablaba-

-Marco ama la empresa más de lo que puedo imaginar, por el simple hecho de que fue Edward quien la levanto y quien lo acogió…supongo que al final era lógico que se la quedara, además, me sentiría como una intrusa allí-conté y me sentí extraña, tenía muchísimos años que no hablaba tanto

Escuche los pasos pesados de unas botas bajar las escaleras y al voltear mis ojos se cruzaron con los tranquilos de Portgas, sentí mis mejillas rojas y desvié la mirada molesta.

-¿Ya acomodaste su equipaje, Ace?-pregunto el viejo y él sonrió, asintiendo

-Te quedaras en mi habitación-anunció y cuando abrí la boca para protestar levanto las manos, en señal de paz-Yo dormiré con Lu y Sabo ¿Está bien?-fruncí los labios y resignada asentí

EL viejo y los chicos siguieron platicando cuando de repente caí en cuenta de que algunas personas me faltaban allí, busque con la mirada esperando algo que indicara alguna señal de vida pero nada más ocurrió y fue cuando regrese a mi mundo cuando noté que las miradas estaban fijas en mí, me sonroje.

-¿Y Dadan?-pregunte curiosa al no verla gritándole a Luffy o a Portgas

-Volverá pronto, ella y Makino fueron a traer algunas cosas para la comida-parpadee un par de veces-Shanks fue con ellas quería conseguir algo de Sake para esta noche-

-Aun no puedo creer que hayas aceptado que Shanks viva aquí viejo-dije con una media sonrisa al recordar lo mucho que le enfadaba cuando llegaba por Makino para salir

-Bueno linda, ¿Qué podía hacer? Si mi sobrina es feliz con ese vago bueno para nada pues entonces seré feliz…pero si la llega a lastimar…esta advertido-

-Viejo, Shanks no es un bueno para nada, es veterinario y es bueno en su trabajo, a cuidado bien de Loki-le reprendí y de inmediato Lu entro a la plática, todo aquello que tuviera que ver con Shanks le incumbía, según él

-¿Shanks es el veterinario de Kuro?-pregunto tomando a mi felino entre las manos

-Si Lu-le sonreí como solo a él podía sonreírle y le vi abrazar a mi gato

-Shanks es genial-admiro restregando su mejilla con la de Loki-Cuando crezca quiero ser como él-

-¿Eh? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Mis nietos serán parte de la policía como su abuelo!-dijo el viejo poniéndose de pie

-¡No quiero ser policía quiero ser veterinario!-grito Luffy dejando libre a mi mascota-Ademas ¿Por qué si Rave es tu nieta ella si puede ser doctora?-

-Porque ser policía es muy peligroso para ella, por eso, dejo que escoja lo que quiera-

-Pero abuelo…-protesto no muy conforme mi hermano menor

-Pero nada Luffy, serás un gran policía como tu abuelo-

-Me niego-

-Dije que sí-grito el viejo y tomó a Lu de la playera dispuesto a darle uno de sus "puños de amor" y más rápido de lo puedan imaginar Sabo, Ace y yo nos las arreglamos para zafarlo e interponernos en el camino

-¡No le pegues a Luffy, madito viejo!-le grito Ace

-¡No me digas viejo! ¡Dime abuelo, respétame!-

-¡Viejo!-le volvió a gritar y no pude evitar recordar cuando éramos niños y tenían la misma pelea, siempre, sonreí en mi mente y di un par de pasos hasta el viejo que tenía los puños en alto, puse mis manos sobre las suyas y las baje despacio

-Relájate abuelo-le pedí con una media sonrisa

La puerta de entrada se abrió y por ella vi entrar a Makino que puso una enorme cara de sorpresa al verme, soltó la bolsa que traía y corrió a abrazarme.

-Oh Kami, Rave-chan tenía tanto tiempo sin verte, y Ace-kun no nos dice nada de ti y no vienes a visitarnos finalmente te veo, has crecido mucho te ves muy linda-

-Tranquilízate Makino, la abrumaras con tantas preguntas-reconocí la voz de Shanks detrás de ella y solo pude sonreírle en agradecimiento cuando logro que ella me soltara-¿Cómo estas?-pregunto revolviendo mi cabello-Tenía rato que no te veía-su esposa volteo a verlo furiosa

-¿La habías visto y no me dices?-Akagami sonrió en un intento de disculpa

-He estado atendiendo a Loki desde hace un par de meses-admitió bajo la mirada furiosa de la mujer

-Sabes lo preocupada que he estado por ella desde el funeral de Shirohige-san-

-Tranquila Makino-le pedí intentando tranquilizarla-Estoy bien ¿Me ves? En una pieza-

-Ah mocosa ¿Sigues viva? Creí que habías muerto-

-Lo mismo digo Dadan-

-¡Mocosa irrespetuosa!-grito la peli naranja a punto de asesinarme

-¡Dadan-san! No le hables así a Rave-chan-

-Relájate Makino-pidió Shanks

Sonreí esperando a que se calmara un poco, la verdad es que me había desacostumbrado a tantas muestras de afecto, un par de años completamente sola tenían sus consecuencias.

Deje que continuaran haciéndome preguntas sobre mi vida sola y como le hacía para muchas cosas, algunas preguntas se me hacían innecesarias pues yo lo veía completamente normal.

**-0-**

Esperaba poder pasar una noche tranquila, una noche previa a Noche Buena repleta de paz, pero bueno, creo que había olvidado lo que era convivir con Luffy, Sabo y Portgas en la misma casa. Jamás hay paz o silencio, siempre hay movimiento y ruidos, ya sea por la comida, por algún juego, por quien hace algo primero, etc., etc., Loki rápidamente se adaptó en una tarde al ritmo de juegos de Lu y lo veo más activo, se ha pasado siguiéndolo de aquí para allá y mi hermano no puede estar mas contento por eso, creo que cuando regrese a casa le daré la dirección a Lu para que valla a visitar a Loki o podría ponerse triste…lo mismo paso hace tiempo cuando Edward murió, mi pobre y hermoso felino se deprimió y ya casi no comía, me preocupaba mucho, afortunadamente con la ayuda de Shanks pudimos sacarlo de su depresión.

A la mañana siguiente el primero en levantarse fue Sabo, quien me fue a tocar la puerta para bajar a desayunar, se me hizo un poco raro ya que normalmente era Makino la que se levantaba a hacer eso. Me senté en la cama con las cobijas aun cubriendo mis piernas y pase una mano por mi cabello suelto, mi gato y yo intercambiamos una mirada un poco confusa por el lugar donde nos encontrábamos y de inmediato me sentí extasiada por el olor tan particular que Ace despedía. Deje caer mi cuerpo cansado sobre el colchón tan cómodo de nuevo y el aroma embriagante inundo mis fosas nasales.

-Debo conseguir un colchón nuevo-murmure con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

-Tienes razón, tu colchón ya esta muy usado-escuche una voz masculina y de inmediato me enderecé apenada por haber sido escuchada por él-Aunque no se duerme nada mal cuando se esta bien acompañado-

-Ja, ja, que gracioso ¿Qué quieres?-de inmediato me puse a la ofensiva, ya es una costumbre

-Vengo por mi ropa-dijo sonriente sacando un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca de su ropero, además de la ropa interior que llevaba en la mano, me sentí sonrojar y me puse en pie caminando rápidamente con el ceño medio fruncido a la puerta para darme un baño, odio esa sonrisa cínica suya, cuando azote la puerta tras de mí me encontré de frente con Sabo, mi sonrojo se intensifico y sus mejillas también se pusieron rojas pues yo llevaba solo una playera de tirantes y un short bastante pequeño, de esos que solo uso para dormir

-Bu-buen día-salude como pude, aunque sea mi hermano, me sentí apenada al ser vista así por él, porque, ya no éramos unos niños obviamente…

-Buen día-dijo tragando saliva y rascándose la nuca extendiéndome una toalla-Te la iba a dejar en el cuarto pero…me ganaste-

-Emm…gracias-dije dando un par de pasos hacia él y tomándola con la mirada baja, sin decir nada más entre al baño y cerré la puerta tras de mí lo mas lento que se puede imaginar…tal vez, esperaba que me dijera algo más

-Rave…-me llamó antes de que terminara de cerrar la puerta-Que linda estas-sonreí sin poder evitarlo

-G-gracias-dije conteniendo mi felicidad y terminando por cerrar la puerta

**-Sabo-**

Las dos semanas de fiesta pasaron muy rápido, incluso más de lo que podía desear, pero ya no lo suponía como un problema pues ahora viviría con mis hermanos, la verdad es que ya extrañaba pasar mi tiempo aquí, aunque debo decir, que hubo ciertos momentos en que noté la incomodidad de Rave en presencia de Ace…algo ocurrió entre ellos, lo presiento, pero no puedo descifrar que es, se siente mucha distancia cuando están en la misma habitación…como una barrera, y me preocupa, ¿Cómo es que dos niños que fueron tan unidos no puedan pasar más de 5 minutos en la misma habitación? No tiene sentido al menos para mí.

Cuando quise preguntarle a Ace evadió el tema, y cuando le pregunte a mi hermana antes de que se fuera lo único que me dijo fue "ya te enteraras". No pude dejar de pensar en ello toda la noche y la mañana siguiente, de camino a la escuela mi hermano me iba hablando de muchas cosas como para evitar que yo le preguntara nuevamente.

Al entrar a la escuela y presentarme di el apellido de Lu, mis padres me dijeron que si prefería vivir con mis hermanos entonces ya no era su hijo, eso no supone ningún problema para mí, me hace feliz.

Fue cuando nos dieron el receso que Ace me condujo a la cafetería para comer, todos se llevaban bien y le hablaban con bastante amabilidad a mi hermano, pero fue cuando vi un cartel que comencé a sentirme incómodo y confundido, un dibujo de mi hermana y un tal Sanji, debajo del dibujo venía escrito _"Esperábamos más de ti Sanji-kun"_.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Rave acompañada del rubio del dibujo, un chico moreno codeó a Ace y le señalo a mi hermana, la chica peliazul que me habían presentado como Vivi, volteó a verla de forma despectiva

-Que lastima por Sanji, tan guapo que era…con que basura se mete-

Fue entonces cuando descubrí, la verdadera razón del muro entre mis hermanos y mejores amigos…

**-Raven-**

Cuando vi el dibujo sentí mi sangre hervir, la verdad es que ya se habían tardado en hacerme algo, pero no podían iniciar mal el año ¿Verdad? Sanji se me acercó mostrando el dibujo con una sonrisa.

-Ahora ya no me tengo que esconder Rave-chan-me dijo seguro, yo me sentí bastante mal con él y me disculpe infinidad de veces, él solo se rio-Esta bien mi hermosa Rave-chan, de todas formas no me sentía cómodo esconder que somos amigos-le medio sonreí al escuchar su comentario tan maduro-Ahora ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la cafetería a que comas algo? Porque seguramente no desayunaste nada-me sonroje y asentí caminando junto a él

Cuando entramos sentí todas las miradas sobre nosotros, y era bastante incómodo, estaba molesta por el dibujo pero a la vez intentaba ignorarlo.

-Que lastima por Sanji, tan guapo que era…con que basura se mete-dijo Vivi mirándome despectivamente

-Al menos con la basura y no contigo-le respondí molesta, no me gustaba que se metieran con mis amigos

-Tu…-dijo molesta a punto de ponerse en pie

-Yo…-dije irónica y rodé los ojos decidida a ignorarla

-¡Sanji!-dijo Portgas, dando un par de pasos hacia nosotros-Pero que gustos tienes amigo, me hubieras llamado y te consigo algo mejor-

-¿Con tus gustos? Con trabajo y puedes vestirte decente, dudo mucho que le puedas conseguir algo mejor-respondí

-Bueno, puede que sea la ropa, pero con Vivi y Hancock todo se arregla-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

-Si quieres parecer Geisha-dije rodando los ojos por enésima vez-Siempre te vi como algo rarito, que aclaro, no soy homofóbica, pero si vas a ser uno de ellos no me uniría a sus huelgas-

-Tu…-

-Yo… ¿Qué más Portgas? Parece que la inteligencia de la gente ha disminuido mucho-respondí

Sin tener una respuesta, chasquea los dedos y de inmediato busco con la mirada con que atajarme. Eso no lo esperaba.

-Parece que Raven no tiene dinero…y tiene hambre-no. No. Eso no.

El primer alimento vuela directo a mi cara y con los reflejos que aprendí de niña me agacho para que se estampe en el muro tras de mí, no tengo salida, todos lanzan alimentos en mi dirección. Con pasos resbalosos intento correr a la puerta pero me bloquean el paso haciendo que me resbale y que caiga de sentón.

Esquivé manzanas y alimentos duros que son los que más duelen, pensando en los extremos a los que he llegado con mi mala reputación. Simplemente no era posible, ni en mis más agudas pesadillas. Ni en las series de televisión.

No había hecho nada malo.

Vi que a Sanji lo detenían los búfalos del equipo de básquetbol, y lágrimas de furia salían de sus ojos. Sentí que algo afilado rasgaba mi mejilla, ¿Qué rayos? Y la multitud se detuvo, yo me detuve, las señoras de la cafetería dejaron de gritar. Alcé mi mano bañada en jugo de naranja y toqué mi mejilla donde sentía el dolor punzante que atravesaba mi cara, ouch. Duele, duele demasiado.

Una mano se posa en mi hombro-Señorita Newgate, vaya a la enfermería en este momento-la inconfundible voz del director, me hizo voltear a verlo, sus ojos me miraban con una mezcla de dolor, impotencia y lástima. Después desvió sus orbes hacia los estudiantes presentes y algunos que aún tenían comida en las manos y se puso rojo

Agache la cabeza, acatando la orden y me puse en pie para salir de ahí, mis pasos eran lentos pues aún sentía que me resbalaba.

-¿Quién empezó?-escuché que pregunto con firmeza detrás de mi

Mi mente aun no reaccionaba, no entendía que acababa de ocurrir ¿Fui la única que salí de ahí? ¿Por qué sangraba mi mejilla? ¿Qué es lo que escurría por mi rostro? ¿El jugo, la sangre o…mis lágrimas?

* * *

**Awww )': pobre Rave justo cuando todo iba mejor, eeeen fin, espero les haya gustado el cap y ojala hayan disfrtado leerlo como yo escribirlo n.n emmm oh cierto! Contesto review!**

_**Ichiru No Are: **_**que mal que tengamos que regresar siempre a Impel Down ): yo me tarde con el cap porque tenía mucha tarea, de hecho escribo entre clases porque si no, no me da tiempo xD, me la pase bien con mi familia y tu? Espero que te la hayas pasado bien n.n y si tienes razón, es un remolino no un baile jajaja bueeeno me despido, espero te haya gustado el cap, se que fue un poquito rápido pero no podía atrasarme jeje, en fin, me despido, cuídate mucho y nos estamos leyendo Ja ne!**

_**Shirohana-chan: **_**jajaja Sanji es el personaje favorito de mi hermana y decidí ponerlo un poquito mas en este cap n.n jajajaja cuidado con esos sangrados nasales porque puedes morir desangrada como casi Sanji-kun muere xD feliz 2013 y ojala te a hayas pasado bien con tu familia n.n un abrazo y un beso enorme cuídate bye!**

_**Umi: **_**que bueno que te guste, y bueno, como ves aun tienen muchas cosas que resolver -.- peeeero pero ya viene lo bueno xD espero te haya gustado el cap ( por cierto a quien quieres hacer sufrir mas?) y te mado un abrazo bye!**

_**Nunii. Tama. Kano: **_** no importa, lo importante es que lo hayas terminado xD que bueno que te encanto, ojala te guste este cap n.n Lu y Loki fueron buenos amigos :') como lo predijiste jajaja bueeeno me despido, nos estamos leyendo, cuídate bye!**

_**Dyone: **_**Hola! Que bueno que te guste (:, la idea de poner poco en el resumen es para dar intriga xD ok no, pero bueno, quise hacer algo diferente y me alegra que la idea este bien aceptada, ojala leas mis otros fics n.n espero que te haya gustado el cap y nos leemos en el próximo vale? Cuídate mucho, bye-bye~!**

**Ok me despido prometiendo volver pronto n.n**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	5. Capitulo 5

_**One Piece no me pertenece hago esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión n.n, oh cierto posible OoC**_

**Redención**

**Capitulo 5**

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió bruscamente y por ella entró Robin acompañada de Franky. Ambos se acercaron a la enfermera y a mí, tomaron una toalla cada uno y comenzaron a limpiar mis brazos mientras la mujer me limpiaba la mejilla.

-Es una cortada muy fea cariño, pero no te preocupes sanará pronto-me puso la gasa y me sonrió, limpiando el resto de mi cara con otra toalla-Doctorine dijo que te puso pocos puntos para que no se te haga cicatriz porque tienes el rostro muy bonito-intenté sonreír y al final desistí, el dolor en mi pómulo y mi agotamiento mental me lo impidieron

La enfermera se puso de pie al terminar de limpiar mi cara y me dio un paquete de gasas y una pomada, me dijo que me cambiara las gasas y salió, dejándonos a solas a los tres.

-¿Cómo estás?-dijo Franky sintiéndose incómodo por el silencio, Nico se giró para enjuagar la toalla

-Viva-dije con cierto humor y escuche como mi amiga azotaba la toalla en el lavadero

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡¿Cómo?!-exploto de repente Robin volteando a verme, asombrándonos, sus manos temblaban y sollozaba en silencio, nunca antes la había visto tan alterada, se acercó de nuevo a mí y comenzó a limpiar mi cabello que estaba más pegajoso que nunca

Mi amigo tomo mi antebrazo para levantarlo un poco, deslice mi brazo hacia mí como reflejo, viendo el lugar donde me había tomado, un enorme moretón que comenzaba a verse, ¡Kami! No subestimen a las manzanas.

-Lo siento-se disculpó y negué con la cabeza devolviéndole mi brazo-¿Cuál es tu relación con Sabo?-me pregunto tan de repente que sentí incluso como mi amiga se tenso

-B-bueno, lo conozco desde niña-dije un poco indecisa sobre contarles la verdad-¿Por qué?-viré el tema

-En cuanto saliste corriendo de la cafetería y el director comenzó a regañar a todos, Zoro entro bastante molesto, furioso diría yo-

-¿Cómo se enteró Zoro?-pregunte confundida

-Cuando iba pasando por allí te vio salir corriendo, llorando y sangrando, sin importarle que estuviese allí el director, le puso tremendo puñetazo a Portgas que lo estampo con el muro atrás de él, sin contar las patadas que Sanji le metió a los de básquetbol, y en cuanto Portgas pudo ponerse en pie Sabo lo tomo de las solapas y lo sacó a empujones, cuando estuvieron fuera comenzaron a pelear, aun ahora están ahí, peleando, nadie puede detenerlos, Sabo también está furioso-me quedé fría con la explicación de mi pervertido amigo y sin pensarlo mucho, me zafé del agarre de ambos y me eche a correr, aun me costaba algo de trabajo pues mis tenis se resbalaban en el suelo, pero nada me detuvo, ni siquiera los gritos detrás de mí de Franky y Robin.

Cuando llegué allí pude notar el círculo que los rodeaba, escuché los gritos del director y los de algunos maestros que intentaban, en vano, detenerlos, me acerqué más abriéndome paso entre la multitud a empujones y golpes. Y cuando finalmente los tuve en frente me sorprendí.

Portgas tenía ya hinchada la cara y su labio sangraba, mientras que a Sabo le sangraba la nariz y la frente, tenía un ojo cerrado pues lo tenía hinchado, los nudillos de ambos sangraban, me sentí horrorizada por la escena, ¡Eso no podía estar pasando!

Di un par de zancadas para acercarme a ellos, estaba dispuesta a lo que sea para detenerlos, ya no me podían herir más.

-¡Es suficiente!-les grité

Cuando sentí el puño de Portgas cerca lo tome de la muñeca con fuerza y haciendo una especie de palanca, lo derribe, mientras que a Sabo, tomándolo de la muñeca también le di un rodillazo en el estómago, no necesitaba aplicar fuerza, solo tuve que desviar la de ellos correctamente.

-¡No te metas!-me gritaron ambos y me sentí más molesta de lo que estaba

-¡Si me meto!, esto me concierne, aunque no lo crean-dije irónica

-Rave-me dijo mi rubio hermano levantándose con la mano ensangrentada en el estómago-Yo…-alcé una mano y negué con la cabeza

-No necesito que me protejas, no necesito que me defiendas, puedo hacerlo sola-le dije intentando tranquilizarme y poniendo mi mano en su hombro

-Pero Rave…-negué de nuevo

-No lo necesito, hace media hora me enfrente a media escuela yo sola-dije señalando mi mejilla-Puedo hacerlo sola-le asegure intentando calmarlo

-Raven, no dudo de tu capacidad para defenderte-me dijo serio-Pero el hecho de que hayas llorado no me dice nada bueno, has llegado a tu límite-puso su mano en mi cabeza-Y esto va en contra de…-le interrumpí negando de nuevo, frunció los labios y parecía a punto de llorar-Ahora entiendo-dijo decepcionado

De nuevo sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y el director me miró, firme.

-Admiro su determinación Señorita Newgate-me dijo sorprendiéndome-Acompañe al joven a la enfermería-ordeno y yo asentí, pasándome el brazo de mi hermano por lo hombros y Franky corrió a tomarlo del otro brazo y sin poder más, se desmayó-Lleven a Portgas a la enfermería también-ordeno-Ya después me encargare del castigo para ellos y los demás…pónganse a limpiar la cafetería-fue lo último que escuche, antes de doblar en el pasillo…

**-0-**

El viejo llegó para saber sobre el estado de Sabo y de Portgas, y al contrario de lo que pensé, mi hermano no dijo nada, guardo el secreto a pesar de que yo sabía cuánto deseaba contárselo, seguirle reclamando a Portgas y si pudiese moverse seguirlo golpeando. Pero simplemente le dijo que no estaba bien y que le habían suspendido una semana por pelear, jamás dijo con quién y el abuelo asumió que Portgas y Sabo habían peleado juntos, vaya error, ojala el viejo nunca se entere de la verdad o se enfadara.

Camine a mi casa, debido a mi ropa pegajosa no quise tomar el bus, al llegar me metí al baño y abrí la regadera, me quité la ropa y entré al agua, estaba helada, pero realmente no me importó. Restregué con fuerza el zacate en mi cuerpo, aún tenía la sensación de los alimentos estampándose contra mi piel. Vi mis brazos rojizos por la fuerza con la que me tallaba y aún me sentía sucia, vi los ojos de Ace observarme encima de mis brazos de forma burlona, y talle con aun más fuerza, quería acabarlo en ese instante… cuando sentí mis brazos adormecidos por la fuerza con que los talle, finalmente me enjuague y salí envuelta en la toalla.

Me puse la pijama y me acosté, de inmediato el aroma de Portgas inundó mis fosas nasales y sentí la sangre hervir. Me puse de pie tan rápido que incluso me maree, quite las sabanas y las cobijas de un tirón aventándolas al suelo, salí del cuarto con furia y abrí la puerta contigua a la mía, paralizándome al instante. Tenía años sin entrar a esa habitación, mis hermanos de la empresa la habían arreglado para que los huéspedes la usaran pero le habían colocado todos los cuadros de mi madre, ella era un excelente artista, incluso, ellos me habían dejado un pared blanca para cuando yo la quisiera pintar.

Me deslicé entre las sábanas y cerré los ojos, no quería ir a la escuela al día siguiente…

**-0-**

Sentí mi cuerpo temblar, había tenido pesadillas la noche anterior de eso estaba más que segura pues mis brazos ardían, vi mi reloj "5:30", aún era muy temprano, me puse en pie y me vestí poniéndome una playera de mangas largas, un pantalón y mis viejos tenis pues los nuevos quedaron hechos un desastre, cepille mi cabello y entre al baño a lavar mis dientes, al levantar la mirada y verme en el espejo vi la gasa que cubría mi mejilla cubierta de sangre, cuando me la quite me lave la cara, me puse la pomada encima de los puntos y me puse una nueva, me veía rara...me sentía rara. Me dirigí a la cocina y le deje la comida lista a mi amigo, comí algo rápido y salí de la casa, cerré con seguro y al dar media vuelta, Sanji y Zoro me esperaban allí, dándose la espalda e insultándose de cuando en cuando pero allí…esperándome.

-Oh, Rave-chwan-dijo Sanji acercándose en una especie de remolino e hincándose al llegar junto a mí-Te estaba esperando-cuando tomo mi mano pude notar que en su rostro tenía una parte parchada y al alzar la mirada Zoro traía la cabeza vendada, cuando el espadachín sintió mi mirada en él se encogió de hombros

-Doctor Kureha exageró-comencé a caminar con Sanji detrás de mí y cuando tuve a ambos frente a mí los abracé, pasando mis brazos por sus hombros quedando mi cabeza entre las de ellos

-Gracias, de verdad-fue lo único que pude decir…alguna vez mi madre me dijo, que cuando las cosas se pusieran más difíciles sería cuando conocería a mis verdaderos amigos y ahora veo a lo que se refería

-Ah Rave-chwan~-dijo Sanji abrazándome de vuelta

-Oe, mujer, ¿Y esto a que viene?-dijo Zoro y sentí su mano en mi espalda, me separe de ellos y por fin después de mucho tiempo sonreí de corazón

-Los quiero a los dos-dije pellizcando el cachete de mi amigo peliverde que se sonrojo y desvió la mirada incómodo

-Para eso son los amigos ¿O no?-me contesto y comenzó a caminar hacia la izquierda-Vámonos a la escuela-

-Oi, marimo, la escuela queda para el otro lado-me reí divertida al verlo dar media vuelta, aun sonrojado, y caminar de nueva cuenta

Por el camino Sanji y Zoro se insultaban cada vez que el peliverde se equivocaba de dirección y yo solo me limitaba a observarlos, era lindo estar acompañado, lo había recordado hacía dos semanas por el tiempo que pasé en casa de Lu, era lindo sentirse querido por los demás, estar sola no ayudaba mucho a la baja autoestima que últimamente había tenido y el ser ayudada de esa forma por ellos, por Franky, por Robin y por Sabo me había reconfortado, vaya que si…ojala nada hubiese cambiado.

-Por cierto Rave-chan-dijo mi amigo rubio volteando a verme-El marimo tenía una duda-dijo señalando al espadachín que puso cara de reproche

-Tú eras el que quería saber cejas de sushi-

-¿Qué dijiste Marimo de mierda?-pregunto volteando a verle y para evitar otra pelea decidí intervenir

-¿Qué querías saber Sanji-kun?-hizo su remolino alrededor mío y después se tranquilizó para verme serio

-¿Por qué si tienes la fuerza para ponerle un alto a Portgas…no has hecho nada?-hice una mueca y me rasqué la nuca, sostuve la correa de mi mochila con fuerza y baje la mirada…eso me ponía triste

-Yo…hice un juramento de niña, Sanji-kun, y a diferencia de él…yo si se respetarlo-me miró incrédulo intentando comprenderlo

-¿De qué hablas mujer?-pregunto Zoro viéndome fijamente

-Conozco a Portgas desde que soy una niña-dije con una media sonrisa-Su padre y mi padre eran amigos…así que…prácticamente crecimos juntos, él, Sabo, Luffy y yo-se quedaron con la boca abierta mirándome sorprendidos-Creíamos que estaríamos juntos siempre por lo que hicimos un pacto de hermandad, nos convertimos en hermanos de palabra y juramos protegernos los unos a los otros sin importar que, pero al parecer él lo olvido…o no sé, el punto es, que si yo lo lastimase también lastimaría a Sabo y a Luffy y no quiero…por eso no he hecho o dicho nada-

-¡Eso es completamente injusto!-dijeron ambos y al mismo tiempo…sorprendiéndome-¿Por qué tienes que estarle aguantando sus estupideces?-me reí

-Creo que ayer Sabo pensó lo mismo-continué caminando con paciencia y una media sonrisa-Al menos tendré la conciencia tranquila de que he respetado mi juramento ¿No lo creen?-les dije sin dejar de caminar y de inmediato supe que Zoro me dio la razón pues llegó junto a mí rápidamente…Sanji se limitó a caminar en silencio de tras de nosotros…

**-0-**

Al llegar a la escuela todas las miradas se posaron en nosotros, les pedí a mis amigos que se adelantaran a sus clases y ellos accedieron muy a regañadientes. Nadie me dirigía la palabra y eso no se me hacía raro fue cuando me encontré de frente con Hancock, con Hancock y su ceño fruncido que no supe que hacer.

-¡Raven Newgate!-me dijo como si fuera mi madre-Vamos a la enfermería en este mismo instante-dijo tomándome de la mano y jalándome sin mucha fuerza y yo no entendía nada, solo me dejaba guiar, cuando llegamos allí, Doctorine me exigió que me sentara en la camilla y ambas me miraron con dureza

-¿Qué ocurrió ayer cuando llegaste tu casa?-me pregunto con seriedad Doctor Kureha y yo seguía sin comprender, la mujer subió mis mangas que ahora estaban rojas y mis brazos tenían rasguño y rastros de sangre por todas partes

-Oh…bueno, no lo sé, supongo que fue cuando dormía-dije rascándome la nuca y fue hasta entonces que percibí el ardor en mi piel de nuevo, la mujer suspiro sobándose la frente

-Niña, tienes que tener más cuidado contigo misma-

-Lo sé, lo siento-me lavó los brazos y me aplico una pomada, respingue cuando me tomo de los moretones de las manzanas

-Lo siento-se disculpó y me volvió a tomar esta vez con más suavidad-Te pondré venda, y te daré otras, mañana te las cambiaras y espero que para pasado mañana ya no tengas nada-asentí, Boa solo me miraba, su mirada se había suavizado y se veía preocupada…baje la vista incómoda e hice una mueca

-Lo lamento-me disculpe con ella-Ayer estaba enfadada con Portgas y termine llevándote de paso-negó con la cabeza y me sonrió, era una mujer dura pero conmigo se portaba como si fuese mi madre

-No te preocupes Rave, tienes razón, si Portgas me pidiera que lo vistiera, lo terminaría poniendo de Geisha como venganza-me reí al imaginarlo pero me detuve pues aún me dolía mi mejilla-Te veo de buen humor, hacía mucho que no estabas de buen humor-

-Lo sé-dije poniéndome de pie y recibiéndole las vendas a Doctorine, agradeciéndole y despidiéndome de ella

-Ni lo menciones niña, solo ten más cuidado y quiérete más ¿Esta bien?-pidió y asentí, salí de allí con Boa tras de mí que se mantenía callada, inusual en ella

-Quiero saber algo-me dijo y la escuche atenta-¿Cuál es tu relación con Sabo?-

-Es mi hermano-dije contenta y ella me miró confundida

-Portgas también lo presentó como su hermano-

-Bueno-quise reír pero recordé mi herida-No es muy complicado…somos hermanos-hizo una cara pensativa…un poco parecida a la de Lu cuando intentaba asimilar algo

-¿Y por qué no lo recuerdo?-me pregunto haciendo memoria

-Cuando nos conocimos Sabo se había ido con su familia a Osaka-su boca se formó en una "o" y asintió

Me continuó contando sobre las sanciones que tendrían Sabo y Portgas, al parecer el director solo había suspendido a mi rubio hermano tres días y a Portgas toda una semana, sin contar que todos los involucrados debían limpiar la cafetería el resto de la semana.

-No lo pueden expulsar, ya sabes, Sengoku y Garp-san son amigos y la mayoría del financiamiento de la escuela es parte del dinero de Portgas, así que por ahora nada le pasará y por obvias razones a Sabo tampoco, no pueden darle un castigo que a Portgas no le darán…-hizo una pausa y le dirigió una mirada asesina a los que nos vieron sorprendidos

-Hancock basta, no necesitas acompañarme hasta mi salón, estoy bien-

-Lo hago porque quiero-

-Hey-le llamé deteniéndome-Me molestaran si me sigues a todos lados-al apretar mis puños me dolieron los brazos así que decidí dejar de hacerlo, ella vio a mi alrededor y frunció el ceño

-Cómo eres mi amiga te sigo a donde quiero y porque quiero-

-La idiotez de esta gente los va a hacer pensar que no puedo cuidarme sola, y con tal de estar felices con mi molestia olvidaran que ayer me enfrente a una parte de la escuela yo sola, así que déjame ir Han-le dije con cariño llamándola por como ella solo a mí me dejaba decirle

-¡Te acompaño porque quiero!-me dijo dando por finalizada la discusión y solo suspire, esa mujer era más terca que yo-Además, mi siguiente clase queda al lado de la tuya-se cruzó de brazos y continuó caminando

-Vamos entonces-dije convencida a pesar de las miradas de los chismosos sobre nosotras

No avanzamos ni medio pasillo cuando escuche un grito tras de mí, espere lo peor, pues con tanto tiempo con Portgas no se me haría raro que Vivi haya aprendido algo.

-¡Raven!-se me hizo raro que me llamara por el nombre pero al voltear y verla frente a mí con lágrimas en los ojos me extrañé-¡Oh Raven! ¡Lo siento tanto!-dijo llorando y abrazándome para mi sorpresa, vi a Hancock suplicante, esperando ayuda ella solo negó con la cabeza, esperaba que escuchara el discurso de Nefertari

Me quede callada, ¿Qué le podía decir?

-No sé cómo disculparme contigo-dijo entre sollozos

-No veo porque lloras-dije seria

-Porque he pensado tan mal de ti cuando nada de eso es verdad, cuando yo he sido de las que ha aventado alimentos el otro día, porque confíe mucho en los amigos de Ace-ese nombre me revuelve el estómago

-¿Cómo supiste la verdad?-dije separándola un poco

-Hancock me lo contó todo, siempre intento decirme la verdad pero yo nunca la escuche, pero ayer cuando te vi sentadita pegada a las rejas, con tus manos en frente y con esa expresión vacía me di cuenta de que nunca fuiste las monstruosidades que escuchaba, estaba un tanto alterada con todo el acontecimiento, luego Hancock se acercó a mí; supongo que aprovechó mi debilidad y me puso al tanto de lo que pasaba...-se limpió los ojos y se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo-Re-realmente lo siento Raven-sus manos taparon su cara y estalló en llanto de nuevo mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba, me sentí incómoda pues aun pasaban algunas personas por allí, me abrazo de nuevo, suspiré.

-B-bien, pero deja de llorar ¿Quieres?-dije dándole palmaditas en la espalda y me abrazó con más fuerza

-Oh Raven, estaba tan equivocada, eres tan buena persona-

El resto del día pasó relativamente normal, nadie más me dirigía la palabra y yo me sentía bastante a gusto, si veía una lágrima más, me largaría del país y entrenaría osos para un circo.

Cuando finalmente salí, Hancock y Robin fueron a mi encuentro en el pasillo, acompañándome hasta mi casillero, cuando lo cerré e encontré con Franky y Sanji sonriéndome, y Zoro serio.

-Nos alegra que estés completa-dijo Robin con una sonrisa

-Vámonos a la SUUPER clase de Francés de Nico Robin-dijo Franky

-Sí, a la que vamos desde hace como 6 meses con nuestra amiga Raven y no estoy gritando para que todos escuchen-dijo, o más bien gritó Sanji

-Yo también iré-dijo Han con una sonrisa

Franky y Sanji comenzaron a hacer una especie de baile a mí alrededor y sentí mi cuello y las orejas calientes. Como los quiero.

-Paren-les advierto con una mirada más solo se ríen.

Malditos escuincles.

* * *

**Hola! Ahora volví antes n.n espero les haya gustado el cap tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo y bueno, contesto reviews :D**

_**Shirohana-chan: **_**Hola! Porque son tan malos con ella? Bueno, aun queda por aclarar ese punto y creeme lo haré pronto je je, que bueno que alababas a Sanji n.n y si, eso es un hombre caray! xD te dejo la reacción de Sabo que bueno aun falta por descubrir que mas hará este muchacho, que bueno que te gusto el cap ojala disfrutes este igual y te leo pronto vale? Bye!**

_**Ichiru no Are: **_**Que bueno que la pasaste bien y…quiero creer que debe ser divertido tener hermanos como Ace, Sabo y Luffy y bueno lo de Shanks lo leí en otro fic (ya no recuerdo cual) y me gusto la idea asi que lo puse xD, con respecto a Vivi, ps no me cae mal, pero necesitaba a alguien que fuera así como la puse y bueeno ella quedo en el papel, haber que te parece la reacción de Sabo y yo tampoco paro de sonreír como tonta cada vez que veo reviews en el fic :3 xD en fin, suerte igualmente en las pruebas de resistencia de Impel Down (las mias son en una semana :S) y nos estamos leyendo n.n bye!**

_**Dan-Fanfic: **_**hola! Un gusto leerte por aquí n.n, que bueno que te encanto ojala este cap igual :B y bueno Sabo si hizo pero creo que prefirió esperar a que Rave no lo viera aunque no termino siendo asi, en fin que bueno que te gusto, ojala te vaya gustando como se va desarrollando n.n y nos estamos leyendo pronto ok? Bye-bye~!**

**Ok ahora si me despido, les mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico y nos vemos pronto.**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	6. Capitulo 6

_**One Piece no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión :3, posible OoC, creo xD**_

**Redención**

**Capitulo 6**

Mis ojos no creían lo que veía.

Acostado en el asiento colgante de mi portón se encontraba la razón de mis pesadillas.

Algo se endureció en mi estómago y sentí que me habían quitado parte de mi corazón.

-Despierta-le dije, fría

Se puso en pie tan rápido que incluso lo hizo con cierta torpeza.

-Ahí has de tener mucho frío, vete a tu casa-le dije y caminé con paciencia a la puerta, él se quedó estático

-Quería ver como estabas-dijo

-Cómo puedes ver estoy completa-dije segura, y tocando suavemente la gasa que cubría mi mejilla

-Yo no fui-dijo como niño escondiendo sus manos detrás de su espalda

-Claro que no fuiste tú, imbécil-dije estallando por fin, él me crispaba los nervios-Yo no dije eso, pero, ¿Quién más aparte de ti dio las órdenes?-frunció los labios

Introduje la llave en la cerradura y estuve a punto de abrir más al instante me detengo, recordando que se había llevado un duplicado, y giro para encararlo, le miré expectante, esperando que se fuera.

-Rave…yo-

-Newgate para ti Portgas-aclare de nuevo-Y si mi apellido no es de tu agrado igual puedes llamarme basura, pero no Raven-mi tono de voz se escuchó severo y le vi hacer una mueca para después asentir con la cabeza

-Newgate-hizo una pausa y exhalo-Yo, quiero pedirte disculpas-suspire exhausta de aquello

-Aunque las disculpas no arreglaran la reputación de mierda que tengo te las acepto…claro, no me interesa en lo absoluto, pero prefiero que la gente no gaste comida en infantilerías como las que tienes en tu cabecita-hice un pausa acomodando mi mochila en mi hombro-Hay gente en África que hoy no comió, ahora vete-dije señalando el camino-Si te vas hacia la izquierda llegas a tu casa, vete por la sombrita-

No me moví, solo le vi mientras se alejaba a paso lento y de vez en cuando volteaba a ver si seguía ahí.

-Si alguna vez intentas entrar a mi casa llamaré a la policía-amenacé-Y si eso no funciona te castro y terminamos-hizo una mueca, como queriendo sonreír pero aguantando las ganas y finalmente lo perdí de vista en el horizonte.

Entré a mi casa lo más rápido que pude, y por seguridad moví el escritorio para atracar la puerta y cerré la puerta de mi cuarto cuando me fui a dormir.

**-0-**

La semana había pasado volando. Hancock, Robin y Vivi me preguntaron si no quería saber que me tenía con tan mala reputación. Pero les dije que no. No iba a perder mi tiempo lamentando por ahí las cosas que nunca hice. Más después de tanta insistencia por parte de Vivi termine accediendo, la chica volvió a llorar y entre sus sollozos pude entender algo de abortos, mafia, orgías y asesinatos a mano armada.

Bien dicen que es más fácil saber el fin del universo que el fin de la estupidez humana.

Han me contó que la gente había comenzado a pensar que andaba con Sanji. Y lo peor del caso es que a él no le molestaba y me ponía a pensar que realmente sentía algo por mí. Algo totalmente fuera de lo platónico de nuestra amistad. Le quería, lo admito, pero no me podía ver con él de esa manera.

Cuando la clase terminó, camine hasta mi casillero, me alegraba que estuviera en una de las partes más vacías de las escuela. Me acerqué a mi casillero y sentí que algo me respiraba en el cuello, sin poder contenerme, mi cuerpo entero tembló.

-Siempre supe que tenías un punto sensible aquí-dijo poniendo su dedo en mi cuello

Con rapidez agarré su mano, girándolo en su propio eje, azotándolo en el casillero.

-Supongo que también supiste que podía hacer eso-recrimine torciendo un poco su brazo, él quiso disimular un gruñido de dolor

-Sí, lo sabía-dijo, tragué saliva, sintiéndome extrañamente nerviosa

-¿Qué haces aquí Portgas? Tu casillero está del otro lado de la escuela-

-Sí, lo sé, por eso le pedí al director que me cambiara de casillero-dijo zafándose de mi agarre y abriendo el casillero junto al mío-¿Ves?-me pregunto sonriente

Fruncí los labios y azote la puerta de mi casillero con furia, comenzando a caminar hacia mi siguiente clase, mi buen humor se había ido al caño.

-¿No me esperaras?-me pregunto, tan cínico como siempre

Para no soltar una mala palabra me ahorre la respuesta, entré al salón y me senté en la parte de enfrente, notando la ausencia del profesor.

-Parece que el profesor no vendrá-dijo Portgas sentado a mi lado

Comencé por distraerme pensando en los proyectos finales que tenía que entregar, empezando por el de música que aún no había comenzado. Sentía que si alguien me volvía a hablar, correría sangre.

-Vivi ya no me quiere hablar-levantó su mano para tallarse su ojo

-Me pregunto porque-dije irónica

-Creo que sabes la respuesta-

-Entonces tú también-le vi sonreír de reojo y yo torcí la boca

-Me enerva tu inteligencia con estas cosas-

-A veces me sorprende lo cínico que eres-

-¿Debería sentirme amado con eso?-pregunto en tono burlón, sentí la sangre hervir

-No creo que necesites afecto alguno de mi parte Portgas-

-Ni te lo imaginas-dijo de último acomodándose en la butaca y tomándome con la guardia baja, eso realmente no lo esperaba

Quise disimular que no había escuchado aquello último y dirigí mi atención hacia la puerta, rogando que el profesor Kuzan se dignara en presentarse, hice caso omiso a las caras de pez que nos rodeaban y sentí que estaba en una especie de sueño o pesadilla, era tan repentino el cambio que tenía hacia mí. De repente una duda innecesaria había surgido en mi cabeza, ¿Cómo es que no había perdido la costumbre de llamar profesores a los catedráticos? Baje la mirada pensando en lo mucho que Rouge-san se esmeró por inculcarnos aquel respeto hacia los mayores a los cuatro…

Apostaba a que aún clasificaba sus materias por colores en esa enorme carpeta. Como yo. Podía jurar que nadie, en todos los años que pasamos juntos, había advertido aquellas similitudes que teníamos.

Finalmente después de 15 minutos me puse en pie y guarde mi carpeta y mi libro en la mochila, seguramente el profesor se había quedado dormido de nuevo en la sala de maestros. Comencé a caminar en dirección a la salida con dos sombras tras de mí. Cuando me comenzó a molestar, giré para verle de frente.

-Ya tengo una sombra, la cual me basta y me sobra, no necesito de otra Portgas, vete a fajar a una de tus chicas, seguro eso te hará más feliz-suspiró y me sonrió

-Aunque te sorprenda tengo cosas que hacer como estudiar, no solo tengo amigos por placer-

-Pues la verdad es que no me importa, pero ya que lo mencionas, sí, me sorprende-admito y al volver mi vista al frente me encontré con Franky que me saludaba sonriente.

-Ahí está mi SUUPER amiga-dijo saludándome con su típica pose-¿Necesitas ayuda?-miró amenazante a Portgas

-No, Franky, estoy bien-

-Acompáñame al dojo de kendo, Zoro quiere que vaya, solo veré que quiere-asentí y comenzamos a caminar, con mi tormento personal a nuestras espaldas, cuando mi amigo finalmente se estresó, volvió a verle molesto-Oe, Portgas, habrá gente que se sienta contenta de tenerte en su trasero, pero nosotros no somos parte de esa bola de zorras-note con algo de sorpresa el doble sentido de sus palabras, hasta la cruel elocuencia que manifestó. En ese momento creí que me había convertido en mala fluencia, ya después hablaría con él.

-Yo también tengo asuntos que arreglar en el dojo de kendo, Franky, no creo que te moleste-mi amigo le dirigió una mirada de advertencia y después seguimos caminando, sin notarl a donde me conducía

Cuando vi las rejas de la cafetería, me detuve al instante y sentí como si un balde de agua fría hubiese caído en mis hombros.

-Rave-me dijo intentando relajarme y acercándose a mí-Solo vengo por agua para el entrenamiento, nada más-supongo que noto lo tensa que me había puesto

Me enfado de cierta forma que me hablara como niña, pero sin poder evitarlo, cuando abrí la boca para responderle comencé a tartamudear y mi boca se secó. Franky miró a Portgas con furia quien puso cara de confusión.

-¿Podemos ir a otro lugar?-dije tartamudeando

-¿No quieres entrar allí?-me volvió a hablar como niña más ya no sentí que el enojo creciera, negué con la cabeza, consciente de que no podría volver a articular palabra, trague saliva e inhale profundo intentando contener la revolución en mi estómago-Tranquila, solo iré por agua-tomó mi mano y comenzó a caminar hacia allí, cuando abrió la puerta sentí que mi estómago se revolvía aún más.

Tenía que ver a Doctorine para que checara mi mejilla, cuando levante mi mano sentí algo pegajoso en mi piel. Respire profundo y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Señorita Newgate?-no podía ver con claridad más pude distinguir una voz masculina-Señorita Newgate, déjeme ver su herida-me pide y con dificultad veo como alza las manos en moción de paz-Solo quiero ver su herida, parece que se ha quitado los puntos-dijo y sentí que todo daba vueltas

Lo siguiente que pude notar fue el dolor en mis sentaderas y finalmente como corría hacia mí con un bote en la mano, lo último que recordaba, fue que volví mi estómago en el contenedor de plástico.

**-0-**

-Sufrió un ataque de nervios-dijo la voz masculina que intenté reconocer

-¿Y cómo explica que ella sola se abrió la herida nuevamente?-reconocí la voz alterada de Hancock-Franky solo pudo seguirla hasta aquí pues cuando todos nos dimos cuenta ya estaba corriendo hacia acá-

-El problema, señorita, es que no tenemos idea de lo que ocurre en su mente-escuche sollozar por primera vez a Han y me sentí mal

-Ella siempre intenta ser una persona fuerte, Doctor Law-comenzó a hablar entre hipidos-A la que no le interesa nada, supongo que por eso no nos dimos cuenta de que esto si la lastimo-

-Tendrá que hablar con el psicólogo para saber qué tan grave fue el daño de todo esto-sentenció el doctor-Este último acontecimiento requirió de una junta de maestros, parece que el joven Portgas finalmente excedió los límites de la señorita-se hizo un silencio enorme y me enderecé como pude-Por favor, intente convencerla de que vaya al psicólogo-

Han se acercó a mi intentando disimular sus lágrimas

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto

-Bien, supongo-dije tocando la nueva gasa en mi mejilla

-No estas segura-me quede callada sin comprender-Nunca decías supongo-dijo intentando buscar mis ojos

-Estoy bien Han-dije poniéndome de pie, el Doctor Law me miró con una mezcla de seriedad y tristeza

-Puede irse señorita, solo, tenga más cuidado ¿Entendido?-preguntó y yo asentí, mi amiga me acompaño hasta la salida casi vacía de la escuela

-Te veré mañana Hancock-dije comenzando a caminar

-¿Puedes irte sola?-me pregunto vacilante y yo lo pensé un poco

-Estaré bien-le aseguré finalmente y ella asintió no muy convencida, dejándome ir…

**-0-**

Arqueo la boca incómoda, hace cinco minutos que termine de contarle todo al psicólogo y aun no dice nada, solo me observa y de vez en cuando anota algo en su libreta. Accedí a venir dada la insistencia de Franky y Hancock, aunque aún no estoy muy convencida.

-Bien Raven, como ya pudiste darse cuenta contándome todo esto, has estado cargando con toda esta frustración desde la muerte de Portgas D. Rouge-parpadeo confusa, al notarlo el hombre asiente-La querías mucho ¿No es así?-asiento con la cabeza-Bien, fue desde entonces que empezó el distanciamiento con tus hermanos-rasco mi nuca y el doctor se pone de pie-Hemos terminado la sesión por hoy, solo una cosa más, intenta sacar toda esa frustración que tienes, puedes pintar, cantar, reír, llorar, escribir, hacer ejercicio o incluso gritar…solo intenta des estresarte-hace una pausa observando mi reacción-Puedes irte, espero verte por aquí mañana-asiento de nuevo y tomo mi mochila

Sabo me espera fuera del consultorio, como últimamente ha hecho y me sonríe al verme salir.

-¿Qué tal todo? ¿Estás loca?-me pregunta como ayer

-Probablemente esquizofrénica-le contesto como ayer, se ríe y toma mi mochila y pasa su brazo por mis hombros

Caminamos en silencio hasta el autobús que he vuelto a tomar, me platica sobre trivialidades y lo mucho que le ha gustado a Luffy la idea de quedarse con Loki un par de semanas, cuando llego a mi parada me despido de él y bajo a paso lento, Rose Marie no está, seguro fue a visitar a sus nietos.

Me detengo de nuevo en la entrada y suspiro, cerrando los ojos. De nuevo esta ahí, el bulto de Portgas durmiendo en el asiento colgante.

-Despierta Portgas-digo acercándome más, se mueve de forma brusca y cae en el piso de madera de mi portón, las comisuras de mis labios se alzan intentando reprimir una sonrisa.

-Lo siento Newgate-se disculpa poniéndose en pie, y antes de que le vuelva a preguntar porque está ahí da un paso hacia mí-He venido a disculparme-

-Igual que ayer y antier-digo sin interés

-Es que…no creo que hayas aceptado mi disculpa-dice bajando la mirada al suelo

-Ahora me dices mentirosa-digo arqueando una ceja

-¡No! ¡No!-dice, casi grita

-¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Qué ando drogada o que hablo al revés?-niega con la cabeza con furia

-Yo…-gruñe y se jala el cabello comenzando a dar vueltas de aquí para allá-Nunca dije que fueras mentirosa o que estuvieras drogada, y sé que solo haces esto para evadir el tema-frunzo el ceño

-¿Y porque, si me puedes iluminar, hago esto?-digo irónica

-…-se queda callado y le veo abrir y cerrar la boca como intentando decir algo más no logra encontrar las palabras, cuando finalmente me cansa alzo los hombros y abro la puerta, cerrándola en sus narices, lanza un bufido de desesperación y toca mi puerta-Newgate, yo…-vuelve a guardar silencio y yo me siento desesperar, como si estuviese esperando a que dijera algo pero al final se quedara a medias

-Si realmente quieres que te escuche deberías hablarme con la verdad-digo sin saber muy bien a lo que me refiero…conscientemente, suspira y da media vuelta alejándose del lugar, yo aun no entiendo que es lo que realmente está ocurriendo.

* * *

***Aclaración rápida: todo aquello que estuvo escrito en pasado fue lo que Raven le conto al psicologo ok? desde capitulos anteriores n.n espero no se confundan jaja**

**Ahora volví mas rápido xD me alegra estar de nuevo por aquí, me siento querida :3 jaja ok no, es q he tenido el tiempo así que decidí aprovecharlo, no he subido de Lazo de sangre porq me ha costado un poquitín de trabajo pero bue, estoy avanzando, y con respecto a A kind of magic…solo tengo un review xD léanlo aunq sea y pónganme "ah esta horrible! :)" no se xD pero q sepa q lo leyeron jaja, en fin contesto reviews!**

_**Ichiru no Are: **_**oh vaya ahora entiendo xD bueno, aun asi digo q debe ser divertido xD arrepentimiento o hipocresía con respecto a Vivi? Bueno, quiero creer que es arrepentimiento (ay Rave tu siempre viendo el lado bueno de todo) con respecto a la actitud de Ace bueno, ya mas adelante pondré el porque y lo mas seguro es q te parezca un poco (o mucho depende de la opinión de cada quien) absurdo, Kureha, Chopper y Law son los mejores médicos de OP, pero bueno, no podía poner a Chopper y obviamente no a Kureha y Law juntos, así que espere xD, en fin, espero q con este cap sigas sonriendo porq sonreir es bueno xD. Bueno me voy, nos estamos leyendo!**

_**Dan-Fanfic: **_**que bueno q te alegre el dia xD, ojala te guste este cap igual, un abrazo y un beso, chao!**

_**Shirohana-chan: **_**pues si, quedo como un cuadro abstracto, (oh por cierto que bueno q el cap te alegro el dia n.n) jaja si, el poder de la amistad, crei q seria bueno transmitir algo asi xD, que bueno q te gusto ojala este igual, espero q con lo viene no se queden con cara "ACE-BAKA", o algo asi xD, un saludo, bye!**

**Buaaano me despido, nos leemos el prox cap :D**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	7. Capitulo 7

_**One Piece no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión, posible OoC…y ya, creo xD**_

**Redención**

**Capitulo 7**

En los últimos días he tenido la privacidad que hacía años no tenia, y todo desde que a Portgas le dio por seguirme a todos lados, sé que le preguntan cosas, y cuando él les responde con una sonrisa los deja atónitos, no tengo idea de cuál es su respuesta, y tampoco lo quiero saber.

Cada tarde cuando vuelvo de clases de francés o de ver al psicólogo está ahí, dormido, cuando lo despierto me pide disculpas y se va con la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos, arrastrando los pies, no sé porque siempre que llego espero su disculpa.

Sabo, Franky, Zoro, Sanji, Robin, Hancock y Vivi también me han seguido a todas partes, parecen mi sombra.

-Newgate-me saluda al verme llegar con una sonrisa y se acerca a mí, inclino la cabeza y no detengo mi andar, apretando el libro en mi mano.

Se queda callado y comienza a seguirme, hasta el salón, hoy solo he venido a presentar mi último examen final, después de esto solo falta que me entreguen mis calificaciones y finalmente seré libre. Sé que también es su último examen pues ha presentado los mismos que yo.

Me siento y el intenta tomar asiento junto a mi más el profesor Mihawk lo manda hasta el otro lado del salón, se lo agradezco infinitamente, a él y a todos los maestros que durante clase lo alejaron de mí, creo que la asamblea que el Doctor Law había mencionado tuvo cierto efecto en los profesores.

La hora pasa volando y finalmente entrego mi hoja pulcra y completamente contestada, el profesor no sonríe pero si me desea éxito y unas buenas vacaciones.

Salgo a paso lento y me siento en la banca junto a la puerta. Abro el libro y continuo la lectura que deje hace más de un mes. Veo de reojo una silueta que sale y se sienta a mi lado.

-No sabía que te gustaba John Fowles-comenta

-¿Lo has leído?-le pregunto

-La verdad no, prefiero libros de…aventuras-

-No me hubiese sido muy difícil adivinarlo-digo sin apartar mi mirada de las letras, aunque no puedo pasar del mismo renglón

-Lo dices porque me conoces bien-recarga su espalda en la pared

-No realmente-contesto y cierro el libro, me doy cuenta que mientras Ace este allí yo no podré concentrarme, volteo a verlo y busco su mirada completamente seria, cuando finalmente me ve, sonríe nervioso-¿Hablaste con Roger-san?-

-¿Sigues con eso mujer?-pregunta casi sorprendido

-No se responde una pregunta con otra, idiota-desde que veo al psicólogo me siento con más libertades

-Lo siento-se disculpa con las mejillas rojas, niego con la cabeza-No, no le he hablado-

Saco mi celular y busco un numero en las llamadas anteriores, marco y se lo extiendo, me mira sin comprender y lo toma, llevándoselo al oído. Lo veo tensarse, seguro que Roger-san ya le ha contestado. Abre y cierra la boca como pez fuera del agua, intentando articular palabra, cuando me desespera le arrebato el aparato y contesto por él.

-¿Roger-san?-pregunto y me contesta su inconfundible voz

-_Oh, Raven, ¿Ocurre algo?_-

-P…Ace finalmente ha accedido a hablar con usted-el pecoso niega con la cabeza

-_¿En serio?_-

-Sí, ¿Está bien si se ven para comer?-

-_Me parece bien ¿Hoy mismo?_-

-Claro, yo le aviso-

-_Muchas gracias hija_-dice el hombre y escucho su tono de voz agradecido, algo en mi interior se mueve y me hace sentir bien

-No hay problema Roger-san-cuelgo y me mira con el ceño fruncido

-¿Qué acabas de hacer?-

-Irás a hablar con tu padre-digo sin darle importancia-Quiere ir a comer contigo hoy-

-¡Raven!-

-Irás-amenazo con una mirada seria y me sonríe bajando la mirada, abro el libro de nuevo y releo el renglón que ya casi me aprendo y me sorprendo al sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

No estoy muy segura de cómo. Pero me lleva cargando a cuestas hasta la salida, Franky nos ve incrédulo, Hancock me mira severa y Vivi se lleva las manos a la boca sorprendida, yo niego con la cabeza, evitando que hagan algo, ya no me molesta estar con Ace.

-¿A dónde me llevas?-pregunto

-Iras con nosotros a comer-

-¡¿Qué?!-

**-0-**

Rasco mi cabeza y recorro el lugar con la mirada, este es un momento muy incómodo. Roger-san come observando fijamente su plato y Ace tamborilea sus dedos en la mesa.

El mesero se acerca y me deja el plato con mi comida y se aleja casi corriendo, quiero reír pues hasta él nota la tensión del lugar.

-¿Qué tal la escuela?-le pregunta Roger-san a su hijo más solo se limita a comer, suspiro con fastidio

-Bien, hoy solo tuvimos un examen-respondo en su lugar, Roger-san, al notar que él no contestaría voltea a verme

-¿Y ya pensaste a que Universidad irás? Estoy seguro que tu padre dejo todo preparado para que estudiaras en la que quisieras-

-Sí, pero me gane una beca en la que quiero-me ve con una sonrisa y siento la mirada de reojo de Portgas sobre mí

-¿La universidad de Tokio?-pregunta y yo niego con la cabeza

-Cambridge-digo con una sonrisa de satisfacción y Ace levanta la cabeza con una mirada sorprendida y molesta

-¿Cambridge?-dice arqueando una ceja

-Sí, Ace, Cambridge, hice el examen hace un mes y por mis calificaciones me dieron la beca, Marco y Jozu ya me han conseguido un departamento allá, en cuanto termine aquí, me voy-sonrío en mi mente y mastico lentamente mi bocado-Estoy pensando en dejarle a Luffy a Loki durante mi primer semestre-

-¿Y no pensabas decirnos?-niego con la cabeza y siento la mirada de Roger-san sobre nosotros

-No tenía nada que decirte a ti, Sabo y Luffy lo saben, además, no tendría caso que te lo hubiera dicho, tu NO escuchas…o mejor dicho, no quieres escuchar-le miro desafiante como cuando me hacía rabiar en clases y su expresión cambia recargándose del respaldo de la silla

-Está bien, entiendo la indirecta-dice rodando los ojos y fija su mirada en su padre-Lo que tengas que decir, dilo, antes de que me arrepienta-se cruza de brazos y sé que Roger-san quiere reír por su actitud infantil

-Cuando cumpliste 5 años tuve que irme por motivos de la empresa, habían ciertos problemas en Okinawa y debía resolverlos, cuando ya volvía me sentía desesperar, quería estar con ustedes en ese momento, el vuelo salía hasta el día siguiente y por cuestiones del clima el tren había sido suspendido, así que decidí tomar el autobús-Ace baja la mirada, pretendiendo no importarle más sé que escucha con atención-Tuvimos un accidente bastante grave, y quedé en coma por bastante tiempo, a tu madre le dijeron que yo había muerto en el accidente y poco después enfermó-

-Si eso es cierto… ¿Por qué no nos buscaste en cuanto te recuperaste?-

-Yo…desperté hace dos años Ace, tu madre ya había muerto y tú habías crecido sin padres…cuando te busque para recuperar el tiempo perdido no me permitiste acercarme y por eso…a pesar de todo no he dejado de insistir, y cuando supe la mala relación que ustedes llevaban quise buscar una forma de volverlos a unir pues no me parecía real que dos niños que jugaban juntos se lleven tan mal ahora-le miramos sorprendidos y yo baje la mirada apenada y un poco molesta

-Lo sabía-digo afirmando, el hombre asiente-Entonces porque me pidió ayuda-

-Creí que era una buena excusa para que se sentaran a platicar-me recargo de mi respaldo y suspiro, siento la incomodidad de Portgas junto a mi

-Aunque ya hayamos hablado nada ha quedado resuelto-cuando Ace abre la boca para protestar me pongo en pie, y tomo mi bolso-Gracias por la invitación Roger-san, espero verle en otra ocasión-me volteo hacia el pecoso que me mira molesto y lo observo a los ojos-Valora a tu padre, no sigas siendo el mismo idiota-doy media vuelta y salgo del restaurant, el viejo Zeff levanta una mano para despedirme desde la cocina y yo me despido de igual forma.

Camino a paso lento en dirección a mi casa cuando veo el enorme edificio que resulta ser la empresa que Edward fundó…la melancolía llena mi corazón y mis pasos se dirigen a la entrada, la recepcionista se inclina y me saluda con un _"Bienvenida Raven-sama". _Me da algo de risa aquella actitud hacia mí, cuando yo jamás la he tratado en la vida.

Entro al elevador y presiono el botón del último piso, que es toda la oficina donde Edward trabajaba. Cuando las puertas se abren camino directo al enorme ventanal y observo la vista, de niña me gustaba acompañar a papá y jugar aquí, es un lugar bastante acogedor, y él siempre dejaba todo de lado para estar conmigo. Siento que el tiempo se detiene mientras me hundo en mis recuerdos y me asusto al escuchar unos pasos tras de mí.

-Margaret me dijo que estabas aquí-Marco mueve sus manos haciendo su saco para atrás y las guarda en los bolsillos del pantalón-¿Ocurre algo?-volteo a verlo e intento sonreírle

-Nada, es solo que pasaba por aquí y decidí venir, tengo una duda, ¿Por qué si eres el jefe no te cambias para acá? Seguro que está mucho mejor que tu oficina-hace una mueca divertida

-No lo sé, supongo que me sentiría un usurpador en el lugar de padre-su expresión relajada cambia a una seria repentinamente mientras camina hacia mí, toma mi barbilla y levanta un poco mi cara, con el pulgar acaricia la cicatriz aún reciente en mi mejilla

-¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Pelea de comida que tuvo terribles consecuencias-digo bajando la mirada, me sorprendo cuando rodea mis hombros y recarga mi cabeza en su pecho, yo rodeo su espalda con mis manos, los abrazos de Marco son como los de Edward…

-Sabes que eres como mi hermana menor ¿Cierto?-asiento con la cabeza-Entonces, explícame, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-

-No quería causarte problemas-digo con sinceridad, más mis manos temblorosas están aferradas a su saco y mi voz se quiebra conforme hablo

-No me gusta verte llorar, y sabes que haré lo que sea para que pague-

-Déjalo ya-digo y recién noto que había comenzado a mojar su camisa-Lo hecho, hecho está, no voy a mortificarme por esto…-

-Entonces Raven, dime, ¿Por qué lloras?-

-…-me quedo callada pues realmente no sé qué contestar, no tengo certeza de lo que estoy haciendo o de lo que haré, no estoy segura de mis decisiones y siento que con cualquier cosa flaqueare y fracasaré, necesito firmeza, necesito seguridad, necesito…

-¿Rave?-

-Extraño a papá-suelto de repente y un sollozo escapa de mis labios, su mano aprieta el agarre en mi hombro y la otra acaricia mi cabello-No lo había notado hasta ahora que me da tanto coraje que Ace que tiene al suyo vivo y ansioso por pasar tiempo con él lo rechaza, prefiere aceptar el cuento que hizo en su cabeza a la realidad-me muerdo los labios un tanto arrepentida por lo que acabo de decir y bajo la mirada-Lo siento, no…-

-Ven-suelta el abrazo de repente y toma mi mano, guiándome al sofá para sentarnos-Quiero que en este momento me cuentes todo aquello que te tenga así-

-No importa, olvídalo, estoy bien, seguro tienes cosas importantes por hacer-

-Tú no estás bien, tienes que sacar lo que traes cargando desde hace años, así que aquí estaré, hasta que termines de desahogarte-niego con la cabeza más él me mira decidido

-De acuerdo…yo…-me rasco la nuca sin saber por dónde empezar, más recuerdo que el psicólogo dijo que estoy deprimida desde la muerte de Portgas D. Rouge y decido empezar por allí-Cuando tenía 7 años…-

**-0-**

Marco se ofreció a traerme a casa pues ya es tarde, más yo me he negado, el autobús que tomaría podía dejarme en frente de mi casa sin problema alguno. Cuando bajo y me acerco a la entrada enciendo la luz e introduzco la llave en la cerradura para abrir la puerta, más al voltear al asiento colgante allí esta Portgas, con expresión perdida mirando el pasto. Sus ojos estaban rojizos y su nariz igual. Exhalo con fuerza y el vaho escapa de mi bufanda, aun hace frío y no entiendo bien cómo es que él lo soporta, supongo que yo soy más friolenta que él. Entro a la casa, dejo mi bolso en el sillón y saco una cobija bien grande, vuelvo a tomar mis llaves y salgo de la casa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-digo acercándome y sentándome junto a él, siento que tiemblo pero no quiero hacerle entrar, aprieto entre mis dedos la cobija que esconde mis manos

-Esta es el único lugar donde me siento seguro-dice sin levantar la mirada del suelo, yo suspiro y me abrigo con la cobija

-Te enfermarás, vete a tu casa-digo, comenzando a mecer el asiento sin despegar los pies del suelo

-No quiero ir a casa, Sabo y Luffy no me hablaban, el viejo salió de viaje de trabajo, Dadan está enojada igual y Makino solo llora cuando me ve, a Shanks casi no lo veo…y Roger se va a quedar allá esta noche para jugar con Lu-

-Este jodido eso de estar solo-sonrio discretamente con mi vista pegada al suelo más sé que lo nota

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, es mi culpa, alguna vez me dijiste que el karma nos jode a todos y, bueno, finalmente tenías razón-al levantar la vista lo que veo me hace estremecer y mover algo en mi interior, su sonrojo combina a la perfección con sus ojos y nariz rojos, se ve tan tierno que no puedo apartar la vista, así que solo cierro los ojos y me quito la bufanda para enredarla en su cuello, cuando voltea a verme, subo mi mano hasta su cabeza, y sin mucha fuerza lo jalo hacia mí y recuesto su cabeza en mis piernas-Ra…-

-Te enfermarás, no llevas nada para taparte-le interrumpo acariciando su cabello sorprendentemente suave

-La camisa es bastante calientita-

-No me parece suficiente una simple camisa con este frio, baka-tomo el extremo de mi cobertor y lo cubro como puedo, cuando toco su piel la siento inusualmente fría

-Raven, lo siento-la suavidad con la que dice mi nombre me asusta, me pongo nerviosa al sentirme observada fijamente por él y tiemblo ligeramente

-Ya me lo habías dicho-su mano helada toma la mía la dirige a su cabello indicándome que quiere que le acaricie de nuevo, siento calientes mis mejillas y desvío mi mirada más mi mano cede a su petición-¿Qué ha ocurrido con Roger-san?-

-Me ha contado todo con lujo de detalle y me ha preguntado sobre mí, le he respondido a regañadientes, siento que no puedo creerle-

-No me mientas-le contradigo y una pequeña sonrisa se asoma en mis labios-Sé que hay una parte en ti que le cree, que aún le tiene fe ciega-frunce el ceño y abre la boca para protestar pero le interrumpo-Es tu padre Ace-lo siento tensarse por la forma en que lo he llamado-Y sé que lo quieres muchísimo y fue por eso que te dolió tanto su ausencia-

-Argh-se queja dejando caer su brazo fuera de la cobija-Me enerva que me conozcas tan bien-quiero reír pero me contengo

-¿Por qué lloraste?-

-No lloré-me niega al instante frunciendo el ceño y bajando la mirada

-Ace-

-Fui a ver a mamá después de que hable con Roger, no pude evitar llorar porque sentí nostalgia y culpa-me quedo callada esperando que continúe-Me he disculpado por no haber ido en tantos años…y le pedí que me ayude a tomar una decisión-

-¿Sobre qué?-no me responde así que decido dar por terminado el tema y mi celular suena asustándonos a ambos

"_De: Sabo_

_Asutno: Sin Asunto_

_Ace aún no llega y probablemente no vendrá a dormir pues Roger está aquí, te lo digo porque tal vez pueda ir a buscarte, así que cuídate ¿Ok? Te quiero hermana._

_Besos,_

_Sabo_"

Sonrío por lo irónico del asunto y decido no contestar, cierro mi celular y lo guardo en mi bolsillo de nuevo.

-Hace frío-concluyo y le doy un par de palmadas en el hombro, él se endereza y se pone en pie, yo, aún enredada en mi cobija, lo tomo de la muñeca antes de que me diga algo, o de media vuelta, y lo jalo dentro de la casa conmigo, hablar con Marco me hizo bien, analicé algunas cosas de camino acá y creo tener un vaga idea del porque todo esto…-¿Tienes hambre?-le pregunto cerrando la puerta y dejando la cobija en el sillón, encaminándome a la cocina

-Poquita-

-Ja-me burlo por el comentario y busco en la alacena el ramen instantáneo que había comprado ayer, lo saco y sirvo agua para hervirla-Estuve pensando-digo sabiendo que esta tras de mí-¿Qué estudiaras tú?-giro sobre mis talones para verle y me hace una mueca parecida a una sonrisa

-Diseño gráfico-asiento con la cabeza

-¿Se lo has dicho al abuelo?-

-Sí, no lo tomo bastante bien, me dijo que quiere que sea policía como él, pero al final Makino ha podido convencerle de que debe dejarnos hacer la vida que queramos-

-Menos mal-me cruzo de brazos y me recargo de la meseta-¿Dónde estudiaras?-

-No estoy seguro-arqueo una ceja y se pasa una mano por el cabello-Había pensado en la de aquí de Tokio pero…aún estoy abierto a opciones-el agua empieza a hervir y yo me volteo a apagar la hornilla-¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Bueno, es que Sabo dijo que recibió la beca en Todai*, y me dio curiosidad-

-Ah vaya-dice sin ganas recibiendo el vaso, sus mejillas aún están muy rojas y sus manos heladas

-Hey-le llamo, dejando a un lado mi comida-¿Estas bien?-asiente confundido y camina hasta la sala, sentándose a la mesa

Lo sigo comiendo lentamente, no tengo ninguna prisa en realidad, más, al parecer él, realmente, no tiene hambre.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?-

-Sí, tranquila paranoica-intenta calmarme pero al acercarme a él y poner mi mano en su frente me doy cuenta de la realidad

-¡Estas ardiendo!-le recrimino entre sorprendida y molesta

-Pero…-

-Pero nada-cruzo mis brazos y frunzo el ceño-¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste allí expuesto al frío?-

-No lo sé-se encoge de hombros-Solo llegue y…comenzó a oscurecerse-

-¿Qué no sentiste el frío?-niega con la cabeza y me hace sentir más molesta

Lo tomo de la muñeca por segunda vez en ese rato y lo jalo hacia mi habitación, cierro la puerta y enciendo la lámpara junto a la cama, quito aquello que le estorbe para que se acueste y me dirijo al baño-Recuéstate-ordeno sin ganas de discutir y él asiente como niño regañado

Tomo un paño y lleno un molde con agua, cuando regreso a la habitación ya ha caído rendido más su respiración esta agitada, sus mejillas están rojas y la expresión en su rostro es de dolor. Algo se mueve en mi pecho al verle así, tan…débil, no me gusta, este no es Ace. Lo arropo bien y le pongo el paño frío en la cabeza, suelta un pequeño suspiro de alivio y su cuerpo tiembla. No podré dormir hasta que Ace vuelva a ser él mismo…

* * *

***Todai, la universidad de Tokio (:**

**Ok! Ojala les haya gustado este cap n.n lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes, diciéndoles que a partir de este viernes tendré dos semanotas para poder actualizar libremente :D eso es genial yay! Jajaja xD bueno, en fin, contesto reviews**

_**Ichiru no Are: **_**no te sientas mal, ya viene lo mejor :D, en fin, que te hice pensar con mi casi spoiler? Me dio curiosidad saber que piensas tu xD jaja que bueno que te hayas emocionado con Law, yo no soy una super fan de él pero si me agrada bastante :B aunque no tanto como Ace xD ok no, en fin, espero te haya gustado esta cap y nos estamos leyendo vale? Bye! P.D. ¿Qué paso con Kaze? Me quede con la duda xD**

_**Kairy-Hitsugaya: **_**holi, holita! Me alegro leer a alguien nuevo, eso sig q el fic si es bueno xD en fin, dejando mis locuras de lado (xD) que bueno que te haya gustado y si quisiste golpear a Ace, que bueno! Ese era el propósito inicial, aunque no se como vayas a reccionar a lo que viene…ummm….bueee ya esperare xD nos leemos en el prox cap va? Cuídate y saludines :B**

_**Nunii. Tama. Kamo: **_**holita! Estas viva! Si llegue a pensar que te había tragado la Tierra xD pero me alegro que andes por aca, si! Luffy y Loki forevah! Seria…algo asi como un…Luki? Loffi?...ok mejor dejo eso porque no se xD espero te haya gustado el cap y nos leemos en el siguiente, espero xD, cuídate bye!**

_**Shirohana-chan: **_**tranqui que ya pondré el porque de sus bipolaridades en el sig cap :) si es bastante rarito pero naaada de que preocuparnos n.n Rave-chan estará bien, te lo aseguro, de cierta forma gracias a eso se volvió…como decirlo? De pensamiento firme y temple duro n.n (asi diría mi abuela :B) en fin, espero este cap te haya gustado y nos leemos en el sig vale? Nos estamos leyendo, cuídate bye-bye~!**

**Ok ahora si me despido q me caig de sueño xD cuídense bye!**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	8. Capitulo 8

_**One Piece no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión**_

**Redención**

**Capitulo 8**

Siento mucho calor, escucho pasos a mi alrededor, abro los ojos y la veo, terminando de aspirar la alfombra de la habitación al compás de una canción que tararea. Se aleja y escucho como mueve algunas cosas para después regresar a paso lento, trae su cabello recogido, una playera blanca, un pantalón corto y unos tenis blancos. Intento enderezarme más todo me da vueltas y desisto al instante.

La ventana está abierta y puedo sentir la brisa y el calor del exterior, no entiendo muy bien.

-Buenos días bella durmiente-me saluda junto a mí con una sonrisa que nunca antes le había visto-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Confundido-me mira, esperando que termine de hablar-Apenas ayer hacía muchísimo frío y mira el clima-se ríe y se cruza de brazos

-Llevas una semana dormido-

-¿Qué?-

-Roger-san estaba bastante preocupado, y bueno, yo también, un poco, la fiebre no bajaba con nada y simplemente no reaccionabas…pero me alegro que finalmente estés de vuelta-levanto una mano y entonces es cuando veo el catéter conectado y el suero junto a la cama, miro a Raven un poco alarmado y ella levanta las manos para tranquilizarme-No queríamos alarmar allá en tu casa así que llamé a Doctorine y ella se encargó de suministrarte los medicamentos necesarios-señala la bolsa ya con poco suero y vuelve a cruzar sus brazos-Te lo quitare en cuanto se termine y mientras, seguro que tienes hambre así que iré por tu comida-da media vuelta y desaparece por el pasillo

Yo aún no me lo puedo creer y me siento despacio. Al pasar una mano por mi cabello lo noto un poco grasoso, en definitiva he estado mucho tiempo dormido, Loki duerme al pie de la cama y reconozco mi maleta de la escuela en la esquina de la habitación junto a una silla. La puerta se abre de nuevo y Raven entra a dejarme mi comida, me acomoda las almohadas para que me pueda recargar y tapa bien mis piernas. Su actitud tan servicial me desconcierta y me siento mal, no merezco que me trate así después de lo mal que la he tratado.

-Por cierto Roger-san fue por tus calificaciones hace un par de días, no reprobaste nada así que puedes estarte tranquilo-mastico con lentitud lo que me ha traído pues siento mis acciones torpes

-¿Y…?-pregunto recordando a Sabo y a Lu más me interrumpe

-Tu padre les dijo-dice englobando a todos los que viven en la misma casa que Sabo, Lu y que yo-Que tú y él viajarían a Okinawa, que lo acompañabas en un viaje de negocios, primero no se lo creyeron pero después de que les dijo que yo había hablado con ambos no pusieron peros y le dieron la maleta repleta de tu ropa-

-¿Por qué no les dijo que estaba enfermo?-

-Porque estás aquí-me mira y yo comprendo al instante-Dice que prefirió evadirlo pues no están muy contentos contigo respecto a algún asunto en el que yo tengo que ver…pero no me dio detalles-se encoge de hombros y camina al baño

La veo entrar y salir y escucho el agua correr, tiene un semblante relajado y se ve, de cierta forma contenta. La observo detenidamente mientras como, tenía tiempo que no lo hacía con la tranquilidad con la que lo hago ahora y siempre me había gustado observarla, las muecas que hace o aquellas manías que de cierta forma extrañaba. Creo que en verdad metí la pata cuando comencé todo ese asunto en la escuela. Pero es que no soportaba la manera en que la veían los demás.

Suelto un suspiro de frustración y bajo la mirada.

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-Nada-me mira no muy convencida pero asiente a final de cuentas

-Deberías darte un baño-dice sentándose junto a mí y acomodando mi brazo en sus piernas, con delicadeza sus dedos comenzaron a quitar el micropore que cubría el catéter y colocando un algodón sobre la jeringa la retira, mis ojos viajan a ver el suero y regresan a verla a ella, claramente confundidos, me sonríe colocando un dedo sobre sus labios y cerrando un ojo-Doctorine no tiene que saberlo-siento como la sangre se arremolina en mis mejillas, jamás la había visto hacer eso y mucho menos conmigo

Se aleja y mete mi maleta al baño mientras yo me pongo de pie, camino con lentitud pues siento aun mis piernas entorpecidas. Cuando cierro la puerta detrás de mí solo escucho el ruido que hace moviéndose de un lado a otro.

**-0-**

Me siento mucho mejor al terminar de vestirme, pongo una toalla en mi cabeza y abro la puerta, veo el vapor escapar y me sorprende ver más oscura la habitación, creo que perdí la noción del tiempo.

-Por un momento creí que te habías ahogado en la tina-dice sin despegar la vista del libro entre sus manos y con una sonrisa

-Lo siento-

-Está bien-dice levantando la vista por encima de sus lentes, viéndome fijamente-Ya te ves mejor-me vuelve a sonreír como hacía unas horas, deja el libro en el buró y destiende la cama-Debiste ponerte la pijama, no puedes andar por ahí ahora, Doctorine dijo que debías estar por lo menos tres días más encerrado, para que no recaigas-

-¿Le avisaste?-

-Por supuesto, no podía dejar de decirle, no está en la ciudad por lo que no pudo venir pero me dio un par de recomendaciones, así que vuelve a recostarte o solo no salgas del cuarto sin abrigarte ¿Está bien?-asiento con la cabeza y siento que se me revuelve el estómago, más no sé si de nerviosismo o de culpabilidad por lo amable que está siendo a pesar de todo, cuando pasa junto a mí la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos y escondiendo mi cabeza en su hombro-¿Ocurre algo?-

-Lo siento-mis manos se aferran a su playera-De veras lo siento-

-Te creo-dice y siento como sus manos suben a mi cabeza, con una rodea mi cuello y con la otra acaricia mi cabello con parsimonia-Aunque me debes una plática…pero eso será cuando estés mejor-quiero decir algo pero el nudo en mi garganta me lo impide-Diablos, estaba tan preocupada que no pude dormir toda la semana así que probablemente esta noche caeré como tabla-se ríe de su comentario pero casi en seguida se detiene.

Sus piernas flaquean y la sostengo más fuerte de su cintura, finalmente ha colapsado de cansancio.

Con cuidado la acomodo en la cama y la cobijo, recostándome a su lado, cuando apago la lámpara y me acerco más su cuerpo se pega al mío y recarga su cabeza en mi pecho, las comisuras de mis labios se alzan y yo la abrazo, ahora no puedo pedir nada más…

**-0-**

Roger se aclara la garganta reacomodándose en su silla, Raven ha salido y le ha pedido que cuide de mí en lo que regresa…ya sé que decidí darle una oportunidad pero...sigue sintiéndose extraño.

-Y… ¿Ya sabes dónde estudiaras?-niego con la cabeza-¿Ya has arreglado tus asuntos con Raven?-

Me recargo de las almohadas a mi espalda y dejo escapar un suspiro, pongo en el buró el plato vacío que estaba sosteniendo hasta hace un rato y cruzo los brazos detrás de mi cabeza.

-Supongo que si…-me mira serio-Aún faltan cosas por decir-digo mirando hacia la ventana arrugando la nariz y le escucho reírse

-Pareces un niño-se cruza de brazos y veo que ya se está tomando libertades que aún no le doy-Deja la actitud infantil y comienza a comportarte como adulto-

-Tu no lo entiendes-le digo hundiéndome en el colchón

-Bueno, yo no leo mentes, así que, explícame entonces, ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?-a veces siento que Raven es hija de Roger por aquella actitud tan pasiva y al mismo tiempo tan…sabia

-Cuando estoy con ella SOY un niño, no puedo evitarlo…me pone nervioso-el que se supone es mi padre y debería estar de mi lado comenzó a reírse divertido-No creo que lo estés entendiendo-siento mi mejillas calientes, es raro estar diciéndole esto a él pero…al mismo tiempo se siente…bien

-Te entiendo a la perfección-dice cuando finalmente se cansa de reír-Me pasaba lo mismo con tu madre-parpadeo un par de veces sorprendido

-¿Estás hablando en serio?-le pregunto incrédulo

-Por supuesto… ¿Por qué habría de mentirte?-me pregunta como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo sin borrar su sonrisa

Con un asentimiento de cabeza le doy la razón y se inclina un poco hacia delante.

-Así que, tal vez pueda darte un par de consejos que te sirvan, se honesto con ella, nunca digas una mentira o no te lo perdonara-me dice enumerando con sus dedos-Cuando te equivoques discúlpate las veces que sea necesarias o no te dará otra oportunidad, pero por favor que sea sincero arrepentimiento, cada vez que puedas y que te nazca dile lo mucho que la quieres-me sonríe y yo sin poder evitarlo correspondo a la sonrisa-Y por último, cuídala como tu mayor tesoro, porque ella será lo mejor que te pase en tu vida-siento algo cálido crecer en mi pecho, algo así como emoción por el momento

-Gracias-digo en voz baja y él sonríe

-Eres mi hijo, y yo estoy aquí para darte consejos, es tu decisión si los tomas o no-

-Sí, bueno-digo sin mucha importancia y de un momento a otro la plática se ha cambiado por la relación de Luffy y su padre, que aunque sé que Dragon quiere mucho a Luffy parece ser bastante irresponsable por simplemente habérselo dejado a su padre

Bueno, realmente no me molesta, porque si no fuera por eso, jamás habría conocido a Luffy, o a Sabo…o a Raven.

Y como si la llamara con el pensamiento la puerta se abre y por ella entra Raven con aspecto calmado y cansado, Roger se pone de pie, sabe que ella quiere dormir.

-Bueno, fue una charla interesante-dice riendo de nuevo-Pero debo irme, aun debo terminar algunos asuntos, cuídate Ace, sigue las indicaciones de Raven para que te mejores pronto y vuelvas a tu casa…-dice mirándome fijamente

-Si, como digas-digo moviendo una mano restándole importancia

-Bien, recuerda lo que te dije-mis mejillas se encienden-Ah, y piensa bien lo de la Universidad, es muy importante la decisión que tomes-dice finalmente saliendo a paso lento

-Que le vaya bien Roger-san-se despide ella agitando la mano y con su sonrisa cansada, diferente a la que me mostro ayer

-Adiós…papa-digo a regañadientes y Roger disimula no haber escuchado eso último, más sé que su sonrisa de satisfacción demuestra lo contrario

**-0-**

Escucho ruido en la cocina y siento el vacío a mi lado, se ha levantado, abro los ojos y descubro que ha amanecido de nuevo. Me pongo las botas y camino hacia la cocina a paso lento, cuando escucho que algo se ha caído y quebrado entonces corro.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto al llegar y ella no voltea

-Lamento haberte despertado-abre la llave y pone su mano bajo el agua-Se me resbalo el vaso, es todo-

Me acerco y tomo su mano entre las mías para verle sangrar.

-Amaneciste un poco torpe-le reclamo y ella se encoge de hombros como molesta-Ven-la jalo hacia la habitación y saco del baño lo que necesito para curarle. La siento en la cama y yo me hinco frente a ella.

Le limpio la herida con cuidado a pesar de sus quejas y paro el sangrado poniéndole una gasa en la mano y una venda con parsimonia.

-Ten un poco más de cuidado, te puedes lastimar más feo-

-Lo sé, lo siento, estaba distraída-me dice mirando al suelo

-A ti te pasa de todo ¿Verdad?-

-Cierra la boca-dice "molesta" más una sonrisa inevitable escapa de sus labios

-Escucha-le llamó, lo pensé la noche anterior y finalmente llegue a una conclusión-Hay algo importante que debo decirte-me mira expectante y yo poso mis manos en sus mejilla, uniendo mi frente con la de ella, cierro los ojos y la escucho suspirar-Raven…estoy enamorado de ti-no abro mis ojos más sé que me está viendo y siento mis mejillas arder, no creí que decirlo se me haría tan fácil…

-¿Qué?-

-Raven Newgate, estoy enamorado de ti-siento que algo se revuelve en mi estómago y su respiración acompasada sincronizada con la mía, no parece muy sorprendida, así que finalmente abro los ojos y la veo casi igual de sonrojada que yo

-Ya me lo habías dicho-dice finalmente después de un rato, yo la observo confuso-Cuando delirabas lo dijiste…y creí que era mentira pero…bueno, eso quería creer, solo quiero saber ¿Por qué te comportaste de esa manera tan…?-deja la pregunta inconclusa y no la culpo, ni yo sé cómo llamar a la forma en que me porte con ella

-Cuando comenzaron algunos rumores…me di cuenta que algunos hombres no se fijaban en ti…así que decidí continuar con ellos…-me mira seria e incrédula y yo bajo la mirada-Ya se, fui egoísta, lo siento, de verdad lo siento-cierra los ojos y suspira

-Fue más que eso, en serio me lastimaste-me dice y yo recargo mi cabeza en su regazo, escondiendo mi mirada entre su ropa, me da pena mirarla a los ojos-Da igual-dice y pone su mano sobre mi cabeza, como si consolara a un niño pequeño-Entérate, que no te guardo rencor alguno-

-Eres una buena persona-digo en voz baja y una pequeña sonrisa-¿Lo sabes?-

-Ya me lo habías dicho-dice suspirando y yo me pongo en pie

-Estoy hablando en serio-paso una mano por mi cabello casi con desesperación-Me has escuchado, me has perdonado y me has cuidado ahora que estuve enfermo…a pesar de lo que hice-mi tono de voz disminuye conforme hablo

Suspira poniéndose de pie ella también.

-Ya no importa-extiende sus manos hacia arriba y se estira con pereza

-Claro que importa, te hice mucho daño…por muchísimo tiempo, creo que no merezco tu perdón-bajo la mirada al suelo y la escucho reír

-¿Te estas escuchando? Suenas como una persona cobarde ante cualquier situación difícil-la miro sorprendido casi sin comprender

-Siento como si…me estuvieras tratando como a cualquier extraño-ella vuelve a reír y me da un pequeño golpe en la frente

-No seas idiota, todos debemos madurar, y yo no puedo vivir en el pasado-intercambiamos una mirada rápida, no ha dejado de sonreír-¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Vivir sin remordimientos?-me quedo piedra y me siento contento de que ella lo diga con tanta seguridad

-Bueno, creo que hasta ahora no he hecho nada más que meter la pata, así que tengo mucho de que avergonzarme-

-No seas idiota-me regaña poniendo sus brazos en forma de jarras-Piensa de nuevo-

-No entiendo-digo mirándola fijamente y suspira

-El psicólogo me dijo que necesitaba sacar mis frustraciones y "traumas" del pasado de alguna forma, así que fui a hablar con Marco y vaya que me ayudo-abro la boca para decir algo pero ella me detiene-Le conté…todo-inhala profundo-Desde que murió tu madre hasta el momento en el que entre en el edificio para verle-su expresión se relaja y vuelve a sonreír-Y ya no tengo pesadillas-dice mostrándome los brazos, con alguna que otra cicatriz

-¿Qué es lo que te paso?-le pregunto tomando su brazo con preocupación

-Yo…tenía unas pesadillas horribles…y supongo que mientras dormía me lo hacía yo sola-

-Esto…es mi culpa-digo sintiéndome horrorizado por aquello y ella niega

-Relájate, que tú no has venido en las noches a rasguñar mis brazos ¿O sí?-

-No pero…-me interrumpe sonriendo

-Basta ya, he dicho que no voy a seguir pensando en el pasado y pienso hacerlo ya-dice con las manos levantadas evitando que diga algo más-Tu también deberías hacerlo-

Tuerzo la boca no muy convencido y Raven simplemente no borra su sonrisa

-Oh, es cierto-dice de repente y da media vuelta hacia el armario y rebusca entre sus cosas, cuando finalmente saca un paquete envuelto en papel azul y un moño naranja-Sé que es bastante atrasado pero…he aquí tu regalo de cumpleaños-dice rascándose la nuca y extendiéndomelo

-No necesitabas comprarme nada-le digo con una sonrisa nostálgica, la brisa que entra por la ventana me hace sentir cómodo a pesar de los nervios y curiosidad que tengo, la verdad es que la primavera es mi estación favorita…

Al desenvolver el papel y abrir la caja me encuentro con un sombrero casi como el de un vaquero, un sombrero anaranjado con unas tapitas azules con dos caras una feliz y una triste, el cordón para ajustarlo tiene al borde un diseño de calavera…simplemente, me gusta.

-Tiene una cara feliz y una triste representando tu bipolaridad-dice ella divertida más su comentario, inevitablemente, me hace reír

-Gracias, me gusta-

-Pero póntelo hombre-me anima

Me lo pongo en la cabeza y me lo acomoda.

-Marco dice que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad…así que, no voy a mortificarme por aquello que ocurrió, estopara mí-dice señalando el sombrero-Es borrón y cuenta nueva-las comisuras de mis labios se alzan-Pero…si vuelves a cometer una estupidez ten por seguro que no voy a dudar en echarte a patadas de mi vida ¿Entendiste?-en un impulso la abrazo y la elevo un poco, no protesta, simplemente enrosca sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y hunde su cara en mi hombro…sí, me gusta esta sensación de paz.

* * *

**Muy bien, he aquí la narrativa de Ace que creí les gustaría leer n.n, en fin, contesto reviews :3**

_**Juvia D. Portgas: **_**hola! Jeje que bueno que te guste (yeeeei! jaja) y sip maldito y sensual Ace, espero que este cap haya aclarado algo jaja en fin, me despido, cuídate y nos estamos leyendo bye!**

_**Ichiru no Are: **_**mis chicos favoritos de OP son Ace, Luffy y Zoro n.n y bueno de ahí una super laaarga lista así que mejor le dejo hasta ahí xD, bueno, finalmente aquí, dejo aclarado mi spoiler (: y si, a los autores nos gusta dejarles en suspenso (muajaja, muajaja xD ok no) y bueno, pensé que Diseño Gráfico porque un día platicando con mi hermana sobre que profesión podría hacer Ace( ya se, un raro tema de conversación peeeero es divertido xD) llegamos a la conclusión de que esa podría ser una buena carrera para él…solo que ya n recuerdo porque jaja, yo AMO a Haru xD pero bueno, la idea no salio de Tonari no kaibutsu-kun aunque si me base un poquitin en el para hacer el cap pasado, oh por cierto, mis saludos a Kaze y dile que coma maaaas verduras para la memoria xD eso de que se te este olvidando la constraseña es un lio jaja eeeen fin, un saludote, y un abrazote, cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el sig cap. Bye!**

_**Joaa: **_**hola! Es bueno leer a alguien nuevo, en fin, espero que el cap te haya gustado y bueno, no puse cosas muuuy fuertes pero ya aclare muuuuchas cosas jaja espero te haya gustado el cap y nos leemos pronto cuídate bye!**

**En fin, que otra cosa les iba a decir?... oh si, ya recordé, he decidido que los Lunes serán dia de One Piece, osease que tooooodos los lunes actualizare los fics de OP n.n porque los lunes? No se, pensé que sería agradable llegar de Impel Down y ver un cap nuevo del fic xD supongo, a mi si me levanta el animo el hecho de tener algo bueno (para mi) que hacer el lunes yaaay! Jajaja ok ya me retiro dejándoles el primer capitulo del lunes un saludo! **

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan :D**


	9. Capitulo Final

_**One Piece no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión n.n posible OoC creo xD**_

**Redención**

**Capítulo final**

Me levanto y me dirijo al baño, me encanta mi departamento. Es pequeño y puedo obtener lo que necesito con facilidad, dentro de la ciudad está en un lugar bastante céntrico y muy cerca de la universidad.

Me doy una ducha rápida y cepillo mis dientes y mi cabello. Voy tarde de nuevo. _Tsk_. Esta es la tercera vez en la semana, si sigo así el Doc Q me odiara más de lo que ya me odia.

Me visto con prisa, me pongo mi abrigo, mi bufanda y corro a la cocina a tomar la bolsa con mi almuerzo y meterlo a mi mochila, tomo mi cartera y las llaves del mueble cerca de la puerta y al cerrar con llave salgo corriendo escaleras abajo.

De camino me encuentro con Kobato, una compañera, que corre igual que yo, a las dos se nos ha hecho tarde y será mejor que nos apresuremos o tendremos problemas otra vez. Mi compañera de cabello inusualmente lila me saluda con un asentimiento de cabeza sin dejar de correr, se sube los lentes y comienza a perder el paso, no es muy atlética que digamos y eso le supone siempre un problema para llegar especialmente en estos casos.

La tomo de la muñeca y la jalo para que no se detenga, me mira agradecida y solo le sonrió, al cruzar la entrada del edificio no nos detenemos hasta llegar al tercer piso, afortunadamente los alumnos apenas comienzan a entrar y nosotras podemos tomarnos un respiro para llegar tranquilamente al salón al final del pasillo.

-Gracias Raven-sonrío y niego con la mano

-No fue nada-le digo al cruzar la puerta del salón y me alegro que ese anciano extraño no haya llegado

-Kobato-dice Kaya alegre levantando una mano para que la notara su amiga, me saluda sin dejar de agitar su mano y yo devuelvo el gesto, ambas me agradan y podría decirse que son algo así como mis amigas pero no suelo juntarme mucho con ellas

Con la mirada recorro el salón y encuentro rápidamente el cabello castaño, corto y desordenado del rostro joven al fondo de la clase, camino a paso lento hasta él y cubro sus ojos con mis manos pues estoy segura que no me ha visto. Le siento temblar, asustado.

-¿Quién soy?-le pregunto divertida y suspira tranquilo

-Raven, me asustaste-dice llevando sus manos a su pecho dejando el libro, que hace 5 segundos leía con entusiasmo, sobre el escritorio

Destapo sus ojos le sonrío. El chico me devuelve la sonrisa y vuelve a tomar el libro entre sus dedos.

-No deberías forzarte tanto, Chopper-le recomiendo al notar las ojeras enormes bajo sus ojos-El hecho de que seas un prodigio con 15 años en la universidad no significa que te mates-

Arruga su nariz haciendo que la, inusual, mancha azul en ella se reduzca y hace una mueca graciosa, aún tiene muchos rasgos infantiles.

-No me estoy matando en nada, solo quiero estar preparado para lo que viene-

-Chopper, aun eres un niño, y si no duermes lo suficiente vas a colapsar de la peor manera-tomo su nariz entre mis dedos escondiendo la manchita azul-Se lo que te digo-mi peculiar amigo hace malabares para que lo suelte y finalmente lo libero cuando el Doc Q entra al salón

-¿Desayunaste?-me pregunta en voz baja para que no le oigan y niego con la cabeza discretamente

-¿Quieres que vayamos a desayunar después de esta clase?-me mira de reojo-Tenemos tres horas libres, al fin-asiente con una pequeña sonrisa y regresa su vista al frente

**-0-**

-¿Por qué se te hizo tarde ahora?-pregunta Chopper metiéndose un bocado de sus panqueques en la boca, no cabe duda que aún es un niño, me recuerda mucho a Lu

-Me quede dormida de nuevo-digo rascándome la nuca, mi amigo niega con la cabeza en desaprobación y le da un sorbo a su malteada de chocolate, sonrío

Tomo la taza por la oreja y bebo de mi café. Estoy cansada, me la pasé la mayor parte de la noche anterior estudiando para la clase del Doctor Crocus, mis párpados aún se sienten pesados.

Mi vista viaja de mi café al chico de 15 años que devora con gusto los panqueques cubiertos con crema batida y algunas fresas. Chopper es hijo único del Doctor Hiruluk y había resultado ser un genio, la tierna edad de 9 años ya tenía todos los conceptos básicos de medicina y estaba preparado para irse a la universidad, más por su edad aun no le permitían ir, tuvo que esperar 6 años para que se le diera total libertad…

Chopper ya es tratado como adulto a pesar de su corta edad…y por eso mismo y por aquella manchita azul, que tanto me gusta porque es como su mara personal, sufrió de burlas y humillaciones durante mucho tiempo…de hecho, cuando lo conocí era bastante hostil. Hasta que un día le conté todo lo que yo había pasado desde que entre a la Secundaria y los motivos por los cuales Ace había hecho eso. Le dije que sabía lo que se sentía estar solo y le deje llorar hasta que se desahogó, ahora sé que su sonrisa también es de corazón…lo quiero como si fuese mi hermano menor.

-Raven-me llama y me regresa de mi trance-¿Tu eres de Tokio?-asiento con la cabeza, le miro extrañada por su interés-¿Y es bonito allá?-le sonrío una vez más

-Claro que sí, mi época favorita es la primavera, cuando florecen los cerezos, es una imagen realmente hermosa, vale la pena verlo-su mirada se pierde en su plato y me preocupa verle tan ausente hago una mueca y me inclino un poco hacia él-¿Por qué la curiosidad?-

-Papá me conto una historia sobre un hombre, que tenía una enfermedad terminal y que todos los doctores del mundo lo habían descartado, y que entonces vio florecer unos árboles de cerezo, dice que le alegro el corazón, y que cuando regreso a ver a su médico, en los estudios salió que ya no tenía nada-le miro atenta sin perder detalle de su expresión mientras mastico mi desayuno-Dice que son cerezos milagrosos y le gustaría verlos una vez más, porque no se ha sentido muy bien-sus facciones infantiles preocupadas me parecen de lo más tierno

-¿Estas planeando llevar a tu padre a Japón?-mi amigo asiente

-Pero el viaje es caro, y nosotros no tenemos mucho dinero, todo lo que tenemos lo ocupamos en su tratamiento, y no quiero que deje la medicina por un simple capricho mío-suspira y da otro sorbo a su malteada-¿Crees que si pido trabajo me lo den a pesar de mi edad?-me pregunta levantando la mirada para cruzarse con la mía, las comisuras de mis labios se alzan con ternura y extiendo una mano para posarla sobre su cabeza

-Chopper, estas vacaciones de primavera regresaré a Tokio para ver a mi gato y a mi familia, ¿Quieres ir conmigo?-me mira sorprendido-Claro que tu padre también iría, creo que eso sería matar dos pájaros de un tiro pues podría ver los cerezos milagrosos otra vez-abre la boca para decir algo y le interrumpo-Yo invito, por supuesto-

-Pe-pero, el boleto cuesta mucho, y, tendrías que gastar tres veces lo normal-niega rápidamente con la cabeza-No puedo hacerte eso-

-Realmente no me molesta-recargo mi codo en la mesa y mi mejilla en mi puño-Te he dicho que el dinero no es problema, si quieres algo, de verdad, pídemelo, te ayudare-

-Pero…-

-Chopper, ¿Quieres ir a Japón conmigo?-le vuelvo a preguntar sin dejarlo terminar la frase

-Raven, sería abusar de tu amistad-dice con la mirada gacha y solo me provoca más ternura

-Estoy esperando tu respuesta-hace una mueca y baja la cabeza, después inhala profundo y asiente

-Está bien, pero tengo que darte algo a cambio…-se cruza de brazos volviendo a levantar la mirada-Puedo hacer tu tarea lo que resta del semestre, o, yo puedo hacer tus exámenes-

-Tómalo como un regalo de tu amiga-vuelvo a acariciar su cabeza y frunce la nariz-No necesito que hagas algo a cambio-

Sus ojos se vuelven llorosos y su expresión cambia.

-Gracias Raven-me dice mientras se tapa los ojos con el brazo para que no le vea llorar

-No hay porque Chopper-en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya está prendido de mí, abrazándome como naufrago a una tabla mientras repite palabras inentendibles para mí, beso su cabeza y paso un brazo por sus hombros y con mi otra mano doy palmaditas en su espalda-Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás-le digo y dejo escapar un suspiro, lo que yo hubiese dado porque alguien me dijera lo mismo cuando Edward se enfermó…

**-0-**

Finalmente terminamos la jornada estudiantil y salimos a paso lento, nos despedimos de Kaya y Kobato y mi pequeño amigo se gira hacia mí, aun con los ojos hinchados de lo mucho que lloró.

-Gracias en serio Raven-me dice y niego con la mano, me regala una amplia sonrisa-Iré a ver a papá y le contare-me dice emocionado-Nos vemos mañana-

-Adiós, con cuidado en el camino-y al terminar mi frase hecha a correr con ganas, me da gusto verle así

Doy media vuelta y camino a paso lento al departamento. De mi mochila saco el sándwich y el jugo que llevo de almuerzo para irlo comiendo. No sé si es todo esto del estudio y el estrés, pero últimamente me da más hambre de lo normal. Puf, eso de no dormir a mis horas me está matando.

Al llegar al edificio, saludo a la casera que me sonríe con amabilidad y comienzo a subir las escaleras con lentitud, reamente agradezco que el departamento este en el primer piso.

Introduzco la llave y empujo la puerta, enciendo la luz y cierro tras de mí, dejando las llaves en el mueble contiguo junto con mi cartera. Dejo mi mochila en una de las sillas de la mesa y me siento al lado, saco el libro de la clase del Doctor Hogback, miro el reloj, 17:45, y me pongo a estudiar.

Escucho el tic tac del reloj más no me inmuto, por ahora no tengo prisa, mis ojos viajan de una oración a otra y analizo con cuidado el significado de cada palabra, no quiero olvidar nada.

De repente mi celular suena, asustándome y al ver la pantalla veo que solo es una alarma. Las 19:30, creo que es hora de preparar la cena.

Doy un par de pasos y enciendo la estufa, realmente amo que el departamento sea pequeño, no necesito nada más. Saco del refrigerador lo que necesito, me pongo el mandil y me amarro el cabello en una coleta alta.

Comienzo por picar las verduras y pongo agua a hervir para té. No tengo prisa, aún tengo algo de tiempo, y no es como si yo me tardara horas cocinando. Pasada una media hora el lugar está inundado de un aroma bastante apetitoso y todo se ve realmente delicioso, me rio de mi misma al echarme porras de esa manera. Creo que me he vuelto un poco egocéntrica.

Me hago espacio en la mesa, guardando mis cosas de vuelta en la mochila y pongo la mesa, estoy tan absorta en mis pensamientos que me sobresalto al sentir sus brazos rodear mi cintura. Dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio al reconocer su aroma.

-Lamento haberte asustado, creí que me escuchaste llegar-me dice cerca de mi oído y con su barbilla recargada en mi hombro

-Sentí que se me salía el alma-le digo llevando una mano a mi pecho para calmarme

-Lo siento-dice soltándome con una mirada arrepentida, suspiro y dejo los platos en la mesa.

-En recompensa te toca terminar de poner la mesa-le digo y él asiente, yendo al fregadero para lavarse las manos-Hoy llegaste temprano-

-Ah, sí, el profesor de la última clase no llego así que nos dejaron ir temprano-

-Qué bueno-digo un poco aliviada, la verdad el hecho de que llegue tan tarde no me agrada en absoluto, me sonríe y besa mi frente, haciéndome sonrojar

-Pareces más mi madre que mi novia-

-Cierra la boca Portgas-le reprendo mas solo puedo sonreírle

Me sonríe de vuelta y me ayuda a servir, me quito el delantal y sirvo té para ambos, realmente le he tomado el gusto al té y al café con el frío que hace aquí.

Cuando me siento junto a él lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa?-me pregunta, se hace el inocente

-Has apagado el despertador y se me ha hecho tarde otra vez-le reprendo y se ríe

-Lo siento brujita-me dice tomando mi nariz entre sus dedos-Te veías cansada y creí que debías dormir un poco más-

-Ace, es la tercera vez esta semana que salgo corriendo-le reprocho intentando que me suelte

-Deja de desvelarte, tienes que dormir bien-

-Ya sé, pero tengo que estudiar y si sigues apagando el despertador un día de estos me dejarán sin derecho a examen, ya te he contado lo quisquilloso que es el Doc Q con eso de las asistencias-

-Vale, no volveré a hacerlo

-Promételo-le digo seria cuando finalmente me deja libre-Prométeme que no importa lo cansada que me veas, no apagaras el despertador-suspira y responde a regañadientes

-De acuerdo, te lo prometo-

-Bien-le sonrío y beso su mejilla-Por cierto-le digo mientras come-El sándwich que me dejaste estaba delicioso, gracias-

-Supuse que no te daría tiempo para desayunar, así que pensé en dejarte algo ya listo para cuando te fueras-

-Fue de ayuda, gracias-

El resto de la cena transcurre sin anomalías, me cuenta de su día y yo le cuento del mío.

-Oh, y he invitado a Chopper y a su padre a venir con nosotros a Tokio en vacaciones-

-¿En serio?-asiento con la cabeza, no creo necesario darle detalles-Creo que él y Lu se llevaran bien-

-Yo también lo creo-admito pues sé que mi hermano menor es de un enorme corazón

Cuando terminamos, damos gracias y recogemos los platos, ya que yo he hecho la cena a él le toca lavar la loza. Y mientras voy al cuarto con mi libro en mano, me pongo el pijama y me siento en la cama, tapada de las piernas con las cobijas, me acomodo los lentes y vuelvo a leer, aunque mi vista cansada me exige que me acueste en seguida.

Después de un largo rato, Ace llega al cuarto y se pone su pantalón del pijama, botando su camisa sobre la silla de su lado. Siento como se sube a la cama y se acomoda, sus manos envuelven las mías y me obliga a cerrar el libro.

-Hora de dormir-me dice serio y yo niego con la cabeza

-Ace, tengo que estudiar-le digo seria

Con una mirada cargada de seriedad me convence de dejarlo de lado junto con mis lentes. Me recuesto junto a él y me siento bastante cansada, en cualquier momento caeré rendida ante el sueño.

Él apaga la lámpara y al quedarnos a oscuras me rodea con sus brazos para pegarme a su cuerpo, agradecida, por lo calientito que esta, lo rodeo con un brazo y me recargo de su pecho. Adoro dormir con él ahora que es invierno, nunca paso frío.

-Buenas noches Rave-

-Buenas noches Ace-

Silencio, por un momento creí que él ya se había dormido pero me doy cuenta de lo contrario al escucharle suspirar.

-Raven, te amo-me gusta la sensación que recorre todo mi cuerpo cada vez que él dice eso

-También te amo Ace-le digo y siento como su abrazo se afianza

A pesar de todo lo que pasamos en años anteriores lo que pasa ahora es lo único que me importa, como le dije hace poco, me enfocaría en el presente y no en el pasado…

Y si, aquí me siento protegida…

**Owari**

* * *

**:D lo he terminado! Y estoy contenta con el resultado, peeeero bueno, aun estoy pensando en poner epilogo, ustedes que opinan les parece?**

**En fin, por ahora contesto reviews.**

_**Juvia. D. Portgas: **_**n.n pensé q la narración de Ace te gustaría :D, en fin, ojala te haya gustado este cap y espero tu review, gracias por leer :D en verdad, y espero que puedas leer el nuevo que subiré hoy igual espero te guste n.n cuídate mucho bye!**

_**Ichiru no Are: **_**jeje por algún motivo me imagine q Kaze es carnívora xD pero bueno, que se le va a hacer, habrá que anotarle todo para que no se le olvide nada xD y si, finalmente me decidi que los lunes sean de OP para que me gusten los lunes xD y bueno, ntp, yo también suelo salirme del tema cuando estoy hablando de algo xD, en fin, si, esa era la razón, una razón muuuuy tonta pero bueno que se le va a hacer, Ace se hace una tormenta en un vaso de agua jaja, oh cierto, si, si pega lo de Impel Down x-X en fin, aquí te dejo el cap y espero te guste n.n bye! Un beso y espero leerte en mi nuevo fic :D**

_**Joa: **_**que bueno que te haya encantado el cap n.n este lo escribi tan rápido que me sorprendio la facilidad con q lo termine xD en fin, espero leerte en mi nuevo fic y ojala también te guste, gracias por leer…creo que hare un epilogo…la verdad no se xD, cuídate, bye!**

**Eeeeeen fin, espero les haya gustado el cap final n.n aun no estoy segura de lo del epilogo pero tengo una semana para pensarlo, mientras tanto, espero leer algún comentario suyo en mi nuevo fic _Matrimonio Concertado_ :D, bueno, por ahora creo que es todo, un beso y un enorme agradecimiento a todos los que leyeron mi fic. Gracias! Nos leemos el otro lunes!**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	10. Epilogo

**Lunes de OP**

_**One Piece no me pertenece pero este fic si, lo hago sin fines de lucro solo por diversión, posible OoC (:**_

**Redención**

**Epilogo**

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, la habitación estaba a oscuras con las cortinas cerradas y las luces apagadas. Palpó con su mano izquierda el lugar junto a ella y entonces recordó que estaba sola. Se sentó en el filo de la cama y se estiró, desconecto su _iPhone _y lo revisó. 5 llamadas pérdidas y 3 mensajes de un número bloqueado. Hizo una mueca y lo volvió a colocar junto a la lámpara, no iba a revisar nada, estaba allí de vacaciones, para olvidarse de todos y de todo.

Corrió un poco la cortina y vio que el día estaba nublado. Hacía frío y seguro llovería. Bien, le gustaba ese clima de New York, aunque tampoco le desagradaba el que tenía Tokio.

La canción de su teléfono inundo la habitación, anunciándole que le marcaban de nuevo, se hizo oídos sordos y se encerró en el baño, no quería saber nada…y menos si tenía que ver con _él_.

Llenó la tina de agua caliente y se sumergió lentamente, meditando todos los sucesos que habían acontecido durante los últimos días. Recordó la cara de incredulidad de sus amigos cuando les anunció sobre su decisión. Nadie le creía aunque ella estaba hablando muy en serio.

Escuchaba a lo lejos su teléfono que sonaba indicando las 4 veces que le llamaban. Se sumergió aun más para ignorarlas por completo.

"_Quiero el divorcio" _sus propias palabras resonaron en su mente…aún se cuestionaba si era eso lo correcto o solo estaba actuando irracionalmente, después recordó la rabia que sintió al ver al hombre que "la amaba" con otra en su oficina, frunció la nariz y el ceño, odiaba sentirse así…sucia, traicionada, molesta, débil, triste, deprimida…con ganas de derrumbarse, llorar amargamente y comer toneladas de helado hasta desahogarse.

Después de aproximadamente unos 40 minutos de estar en el agua caliente y relajarse, se baño rápidamente y salió. Pasó la toalla por su piel con parsimonia y se puso la ropa que había dejado lista para cuando saliera del baño. Se puso de pie frente al espejo y se observo. Debajo de sus ojos, unas enormes ojeras marcadas demostraban los días que no había podido dormir bien a causa de la angustia. Se veía pálida y cansada.

-Todo es su culpa-susurró molesta y se inclino a lavarse los dientes

La canción, que ahora comenzaba a volverse molesta seguía sonando en la habitación. Finalmente, después de un suspiro bastante largo y cansino salió y tomo el iPhone en sus manos.

_17 llamadas perdidas. Número bloqueado. 9 mensajes sin leer. Número bloqueado._

Desbloqueo la pantalla y con toda la lentitud con la pudo mover sus dedos, abrió la bandeja de entrada de mensajes.

"_Necesitamos hablar"_

"_Es urgente"_

"_Contesta"_

"_Contesta, por favor"_

Rodo los ojos y después de borrarlos todos apago el celular. No iba a ceder. ¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre ella la que tenía que ceder? Estaba cansada de hacer siempre lo mismo. Ahora sería él el que rogaría y suplicaría, pero tampoco se la iba a dejar tan fácil.

Camino a la cocina de su habitación y saco cereal y leche para desayunar, tampoco era una gran chef como Sanji como para hacerse un grandioso desayuno. Tomo el control y encendió el Televisor. A lo lejos reconoció la canción de su celular ¿No lo había apagado? Subió más el volumen de la película que pasaba. Hacerse la loca siempre funcionaba ¡JA!

Después de que la película finalizara lavó los trastes que ocupo y regreso a la habitación. Dio un vistazo rápido a la pantalla de su celular y descubrió más llamadas perdidas. Un mensaje de voz…bueno, ese si lo escucharía.

-_Hola…yo…es la primera vez que te dejo un mensaje de voz…je…oye, tenemos que hablar, no puedes tomar una decisión como esa tan drásticamente, se supone que si somos pareja debemos discutirlo, ambos_-ah, ¡Claro! Él SI podía hacer lo que le diera la gana, pero ella no podía exigir el divorcio porque tenían que pensarlo. A otro perro con ese hueso-_Espero que escuches este mensaje, de verdad necesito hablarte…verte…te extraño_-la furia le invadió y sintió las lágrimas agolparse debajo de sus párpados, sintió unas inmensas ganas de gritarle _"Pues yo no a ti, idiota"_

Cortó el mensaje apagando el celular y lo aventó con furia a la cama sin hacer. Joder, siempre sabía darle en su punto más sensible…caminó a la puerta y pateo el muro con furia. Tomo su abrigo del sillón, la llave de la habitación y salió del lugar, si seguía allí era capaz de tirar el pobre teléfono a la basura.

El ascensor abrió sus puertas en el lobby y la mujer en recepción llamó la atención de la joven.

-Señorita-hizo una seña con su mano para que se acercara-Alguien trajo esto para usted-dijo entregándole una caja de regalo, con un moño pegado a la tapa

-¿Le ha dicho quien era?-pregunto intrigada

-No, pero era un muchacho muy apuesto, fornido y se veía algo serio-

-¿Cabello negro?-pregunto tanteando el terreno

-No-bajo la mirada pensativa y suspiro

-¿Puede guardármelo aquí hasta que regrese?-la mujer asintió-Vale, gracias-acepto y reanudo su paso fuera del hotel

Justo cuando llevaba recorrida una calle comenzó a llover, mas no se inmuto, incluso parecía que no lo había notado. No era gran cosa, una simple brizna, así que la demás gente tampoco parecía bastante preocupada, la diferencia con ella era que todos los demás llevaban paraguas.

Llegó a un parque y divisó unos juegos vacíos. Unos columpios, un poco húmedos le parecieron el lugar apropiado para sentarse.

Se quedó con la mirada fija en la nada, moviéndose de un lado a otro con los pies, agarrada fuertemente a las cadenas que sostenían el asiento. Sentía el agua fría caer sobre su cabeza y recorrer todo un camino hasta perderse debajo de su ropa.

No quería hacerlo pero…sin querer, había vuelto a pensar en todo lo que les había llevado a eso.

**-0-**

_-Buenos días Señora-saludo alegre Tatch al ver llegar a la esposa de su jefe inmediato-¿Qué le trae por aquí?-_

_-Tengo que hablar con él ¿Esta?-dijo con una cálida sonrisa, estaba contenta, si, tenía buenas noticias_

_-No sabría decirle, pero, ya sabe que allí puede pasar cuando se le antoje-_

_-Gracias Tatch-_

_Camino a paso firme hacia la oficina principal, saludando a todos aquellos que le conocían. Toco la puerta y sin esperar a que le respondieran entró…se arrepintió casi al instante. La felicidad desapareció y sintió que la rabia le inundaba, cerró los ojos e inhalo profundamente, intentando calmarse. _

_-Lo siento-dijo a su esposo y a la mujer que se encontraban en una situación bastante comprometedora-Lamento haberles interrumpido, ya hablaremos después-dijo, hizo el amago de retirarse y dio media vuelta cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Le escucho gritar su nombre exigiéndole que regresara, pero no iba a hacerlo. Nunca había sido una mujer impulsiva que se dejase llevar por sus emociones fácilmente, y esta no iba a ser la excepción._

_Salió a paso rápido del elevador y se apresuró a buscar su auto._

_-¡Oe, Raven regresa!-exigía la voz masculina detrás de ella intentando alcanzarle difícilmente por la rapidez con que la chica había comenzado a andar._

_Retiro los seguros del auto con la llave electrónica y abrió la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera entrar una mano le sostuvo del brazo impidiéndole el paso, de un tirón la puso contra el carro y con el pie cerró la puerta._

_-Déjame explicarte-_

_-No hay nada que explicar-dijo seria, sin ninguna nota de emoción en su voz-Lo he entendido perfectamente, bien dicen que una imagen vale más que mil palabras-_

_-No es como tú crees-_

_-¿Entonces no me estabas engañando con tu secretaría?-dijo irónica, le vio abrir la boca más le interrumpió-No me digas nada, no quiero enfadarme-_

_-Al menos dime a que venías-_

_-Ya no es importante-_

_-Sí lo es, quiero saberlo-_

_Intercambiaron miradas, a diferencia de otras veces cargadas de enfado._

_Raven abrió la boca para decirle más se arrepintió de última instancia._

_-Solo venía a decirte que me moriré en menos de 3 meses-el pelinegro abrió los ojos sorprendido y algo confundido, cuando abrió la boca para decir algo ella le interrumpió-No te preocupes, firmemos el divorcio y así podrás estar más pronto con tu noviecita-inhalo profundo para calmarse de nuevo-Si llegas al departamento y no estoy no te molestes en buscarme-_

_Se quedó estático allí, la pelinegra aprovecho la situación para meterse al auto y arrancar, salió de un tajo del cajón donde estaba y piso el acelerador._

**-0-**

-Y de eso ya hace dos meses y medio-dijo en un suspiro con una sonrisita nostálgica

-¿El qué?-pregunto una voz masculina detrás de ella haciéndole saltar y voltear a ver quien le hablaba

-¡Zoro! ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto incrédula

-Pues…hay una convención sobre cosas como…las que le gustan a mi hermana, Perona quería venir y Mihawk me obligo a traerla-se encogió de hombros-Era aburrido y me salí, termine aquí, ¿Tu qué haces aquí?-

-Descanso un poco-sintió la mirada de Roronoa sobre ella, esperando un poco más de información-De mi vida en Tokio-

-¿Ace está aquí?-ella rodo los ojos y frunció la nariz

-¿Te parece como si debiera estar aquí?-su amigo suspiro

-No, tal vez no-se sentó en el columpio al lado de ella y la observo-¿Qué tienes?-bajo la mirada al suelo, pensativa si contarle o no lo ocurrido, finalmente suspiró y decidió decirle la verdad y es que, a nadie, aparte de Luffy y Nami, había aclarado el porqué de su repentina decisión.

Comenzó a relatarle los hechos, con un poco de incomodidad por la falta de costumbre de hablar sobre sus sentimientos, pero al final terminó por desahogarse con su amigo y llorar…de nuevo, como una niña.

El moreno se había quedado estático, si bien, no era el mejor consejero con respecto a sentimientos no podía negarle un poco de comprensión a su mejor amiga.

-Esa es la historia-dijo limpiándose los ojos con la manga de su abrigo, eliminando todos los rastros de lágrimas que había en su rostro

El peliverde se quedo pensativo un momento, no le había interrumpido para poder entender bien. Finalmente, la solución apareció en su mente y lo razono como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Bueno, creo que-Raven le observo…la verdad es que solo había esperado que le escuchase, no se esperaba algún consejo de él-Si te busca es por algo-ella le vio un poco confusa-Quiero decir…si no le importara, le habría dado igual y te habría otorgado el divorcio así como así y no le estaría dando tantas largas a tu abogado-

La chica se tranquilizo y lo analizo detenidamente. Tal vez era cierto…tal vez Zoro estaba en lo correcto y ella le había tratado injustamente…

-Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad-susurro más para sí misma que nada, pero el chico le escucho y asintió concordando con ella, sonrió y soltó una risita, poniéndose de pie-Gracias Zoro-dijo sacudiéndose un poco el pantalón-¿Quién diría que puedes ser mejor consejero que Sanji?-comento y pudo jurar que veía su ego inflarse

-Por cierto ¿Recibiste el paquete? Es un regalo por parte de Nami y Luffy-Raven parpadeo confundida, él se encogió de hombros-A mí solo me pidieron que te lo diera, la arpía dijo que se ahorraría lo de la paquetería-Raven no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, sonaba como su cuñada

-Esta bien…gracias-dijo sonriente-Vamos, te acompaño de nuevo a la convención, si Perona se entera que te has ido le dirá a Mihawk-Roronoa hizo cara de desagrado más asintió y comenzaron a caminar en silencio, si bien no eran los más conversadores, les agradaba la compañía del otro…por algo se llevaban tan bien

Una vez que se despidieron y ella tomo rumbo de regreso al hotel, se veía bastante mejorada, incluso sonreía como tenía tiempo no lo hacía. Cuando llegó al lobby del edificio, se acercó a recepción y recibió el paquete, camino al elevador y presiono el botón. Se mordió los labios por la curiosidad que le daba el contenido del regalo, con una sonrisa deslizo sus dedos con delicadeza por la tapa. Las puertas frente a ella se abrieron y entro a paso lento, justo cuando se cerraban una mano les detuvo, obligándolas a abrirse de nuevo.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al toparse de frente con él.

-Al fin-dijo jadeando después de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran-Al fin puedo verte-

-A-Ace ¿Qué…?-él levanto una mano deteniendo cualquier intento de reproche

-Debemos hablar-su expresión seria le hizo guardar silencio y simplemente asentir, sintió los nervios recorrer su cuerpo y se aferro con fuerza a la caja. Ese era el momento, el momento en el que decidirían si seguirían juntos o después de 5 años de matrimonio se separarían.

Se quedó en silencio, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, era difícil (al menos para ella) el verle a los ojos. ¿Por qué? Simple. Ella sabía que si le miraba de frente cedería a cualquier cosa que le pidiera, ese era el poder que él tenía.

Cuando llegaron al piso predestinado, se encaminaron a la habitación. La pelinegra insertó la llave electrónica en su lugar y la puerta se abrió, se hizo a un lado dejándole pasar, aunque había estado tentada de cerrarle la puerta en la nariz.

-¿Quieres té?-le pregunto después de aventar el abrigo en el sillón y dejar la llave y la cajita en la barra de la cocina

-Claro-aceptó él, observando el lugar-No eras tan desordenada en el departamento-

-Allá no había quien viniera a hacerme el aseo-

-Buen punto-

Se concentró en poner la tetera al fuego y sacar las tazas y el té que había comprado, demostrando con torpes movimientos lo nerviosa que estaba.

-Déjame ayudarte-escucho a voz de su aun esposo detrás de ella y sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda

-No te preocupes-

-Así solo vas a lastimarte-dijo él completamente serio, quitándole las tazas de porcelana y dejándolas en la meseta junto a la estufa-Bien mientras esperamos, ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos a discutir sobre el tema?-

-No entiendo-dijo haciéndose la loca-¿Cuál es tu punto?-

Ace se recargó de la barra frente a ella cruzando los brazos, las observó detenidamente…finalmente suspiro y se apretó el puente de la nariz con fuerza.

-No puedes soltarme algo tan delicado como eso y desaparecer así nada más-

-No sé de que hablas-dijo ella recargándose en la tarja, igualmente cruzando los brazos

Portgas arqueó una ceja y le miró incrédulo.

-¿Solo ibas a decirme que te morirías en menos de tres meses?-dijo, casi citándola, Raven se mordió el labio inferior conteniendo una risita, no podía creer que él lo haya tomado en serio

-Bueno ¿Y? Tu estabas muy contento con…con…esa mujer, ¿Cuál es la diferencia si me voy o me muero?-

-Raven-dijo su nombre con un toque de desesperación en la voz-No vine aquí a discutir, vine a aclarar las cosas, no quiero perderte por un malentendido-

-¿Malentendido?-pregunto incrédula-¿Malentendido es ver a tu secretaria sentada muy…comprometedoramente sobre tus piernas en tu oficina?-

-Si-

-Pues en ese caso explícame que es un malentendido porque no se lo que es-frunció el ceño

-A lo que me refiero-intento explicarse-Es que no sabes que fue lo que en realidad paso-

-Pues entonces ilumíname, pero te advierto que si me sales con una estupidez te sacaré a patadas de aquí-

Esta vez fue él el que frunció el ceño ¿Cómo carajo haría para que le creyera? Comenzó a caminar en círculos en el pequeño espacio de la cocina, buscando las palabras correctas para sacarla de su error, más todas las formas que se le ocurrían de explicarlo, en su mente, siempre terminaban con la imagen de su esposa corriéndolo de la habitación.

-Estoy esperando-dijo ella cuando se empezó a desesperar, a punto de tomar el sartén y golpearlo en la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas

-Ese día, un poco antes de que llegaras estábamos terminando de ordenar unos documentos…cuando le dije que ya habíamos terminado salió a dejarlos…ni siquiera escuche cuando regreso, estaba muy…rara, diferente a los demás días, se acercó a mí y me dijo que estaba enamorada de mi y muchas otras cursilerías más- suspiró y volvió a recargarse de la barra, levanto la mirada y buscó los ojos de su aún esposa, había recordado que ella le había dicho, que si contabas algo mirando a los ojos era porque no mentías, y él quería que ella supiera que no mentía-Yo le dije que estaba casado, ella me dijo que solo era una excusa para no aceptarla, se acercó a mi y se sentó en mis piernas, entonces entraste tu y nos viste así…pero yo jamás te he sido infiel, te lo juro-dijo completamente serio, dando un paso hacia ella que intento retroceder, más el mueble detrás de ella se lo impidió

-Bien-suspiró y asintió-Te creo-dijo y le vio sonreír, al verle frunció el ceño-Pero eso…solo soluciona una parte de todo-

Ace parpadeo confundido. ¿Qué no era eso el problema por el que ella quería el divorcio? Comenzaba a no entender y eso le frustraba

-De todas las veces que hemos discutido-dijo totalmente seria-Esta es la primera vez que te dignas a buscarme para solucionarlo-le hecho en cara-Siempre soy yo, la estúpida que a veces tiene que pedir perdón cuando no ha hecho nada…esto también cansa-dijo en un suspiro-Y ya no quiero intentar mantener esta relación cuando todo es unilateral, tu no pones de tu parte y no me ayudas-sintió que los ojos le ardían y que las lágrimas se volvían a acumular en sus párpados. Joder, estúpidas hormonas.

Se froto con furia los ojos reprimiendo las gotas de agua salada que amenazaban con salir. Pero fue cuando él se acercó para abrazarle que no pudo contenerse más.

-En verdad lo siento-dijo rodeándola con sus brazos a pesar de las quejas de la menor y sus fallidos intentos por alejarle-Yo no sabia que te sintieras así-

-Tu nunca te enteras de nada, idiota-respondió enfadada empujándolo del pecho, aunque estaba consciente de que no lograría nada con ello, tenía la cabeza gacha para que no la viera llorar, para que no la viera completamente débil

-¿Cómo esperas que me entere si no me dices nada?-dijo como si le hablase a una niña, acariciando su cabello con ternura y recargando la barbilla en su cabeza

-Eres un idiota, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio-le recriminaba cubriendo su cara con las manos sin dejarle ver las lágrimas que corrían por su cara-Es tu culpa que yo me sienta así…si algo nos pasa tendrás que cargar con toda la responsabilidad-sus ojos apretados intentaban contener las gotas saladas

-Nada pasara-aseguro, sonando totalmente convincente, la pego mas a su cuerpo cuando ella dejo de forcejear-Estoy seguro-fue lo último que escucho antes de caer dormida…

…

Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al verse recostada en la cama abrazada de su esposo, sus ojos hinchados buscaron los del mayor pidiendo una explicación, que solo le sonrió. Suspiró, le gustaba la sensación de protección que le brindaba el cuerpo del pelinegro, se acurruco más contra su pecho y apretó el abrazo alrededor de torso.

El vapor salió de la tetera, haciendo bastante escandalo como para separarles y que él se pusiera de pie a retirar el traste del fuego. Cuando le vio entrar de nuevo por la puerta, traía una taza humeante en la mano. Cerró con la otra la puerta y se acercó a ella.

-Estas muy fría y no es normal que te andes desmayando por ahí-comento extendiéndole la bebida caliente-¿Te sientes bien?-asintió lentamente cuando sintió que la cubría con una cobija por la espalda

-Tal vez, es porque no he comido muy bien-su marido suspiró e hizo una mueca de molestia

-No debes descuidarte-le dio un sorbo al té y volteo a verle recordando el regalo de parte de su cuñado

-Ace, hay una caja en la barra de la cocina, ¿Podrías traérmela?-el pelinegro asintió y salió por la puerta, casi en seguida regreso con la caja blanca con algunos adornos y el moño rosados, se la extendió y a cambio recibió la taza vacía

-Te traeré más-aseguro y volvió a desaparecer por la puerta

Observo nuevamente la caja y acarició la tapa con sus dedos, se sentía extrañamente emocionada. Medio sonrió al sentirse ansiosa, todo ese remolino de emociones la volvería loca. Finalmente después de pensarlo bastante, tomo la tapa y la abrió lentamente, una hoja doblada por la mitad descansaba encima del papel que cubría el regalo.

"_Raven:_

_Nos sorprendió bastante la noticia, y sinceramente a Luffy le ha encantado la idea, no hemos dicho nada a Ace como lo prometimos, aunque me ha costo un poco que este idiota se quedara callado, cada vez que veíamos su hermano se ponía como loco suplicándome que le dijéramos…pero me he mantenido firme. Aunque debo contarte algo que me pareció sorprendente, es la primera vez que veo a Lu tan serio. Ha regañado a su hermano como si la vida se le fuera en ello, y le ha dicho que es su culpa que tu hayas pedido el divorcio, y que con una simple disculpa no arreglaría lo que fuera que te hizo enfadar tanto, aunque te lo repito, debes cuidarte, ahora mas que nunca. _

_En fin, lo más seguro es que tengas a Ace buscándote…y conociendo lo cabeza dura y terco que es, seguro te encuentra, estate preparada._

_Cambiando de tema, te mandamos este pequeño regalo, no sabíamos que color sería el adecuado así que escogimos el azul que te gusta, no es algo ostentoso pero esperamos te sirva pronto. Luffy te envía saludos, pero no te preocupes que pronto te vamos a visitar._

_Con cariño,_

_Nami"_

Sonrió agradecida por la pequeña carta…y por el aviso, aunque llego un poco tarde. Quito el papel que envolvía el regalo y, doblado al fondo de la caja una manta color azul cielo, la sacó y extendió en el medio de la cobija, un diseño de una calavera pirata con un sombrero de paja, no pudo evitar reír, su cuñado tenía una extraña manía con los piratas. Al fondo de la caja, estaban una gorra y unos guantes del mismo color y el mismo diseño en ellos.

-¿Y eso?-la voz de su esposo la hizo saltar del susto

-Me lo mandaron Luffy y Nami-comentó y acomodo todo de nuevo en la cajita-Es increíble que esto cupiera en una caja tan pequeña-dijo dejándola de lado en el suelo

Ace se sentó junto a ella y le extendió la taza y el sándwich que llevaba en la otra mano, ella agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza

-Hablando de Luffy-comento acomodándose en la cama y retirando sus zapatos-Me ha intentado decir algo los últimos dos meses, pero Nami no le ha dejado ¿Puedes decirme tú? Sé que esta relacionado contigo-

Se sonrojo y trago lo que masticaba con dificultad.

-N-no es nada importante-dijo desviando la mirada

-No te creo, no sabes mentir, además si Lu insistió es por algo-

-P-pues…-suspiro, ahora la invadía el nerviosismo…si, definitivamente se volvería loca-Ese día que fui a la oficina y…bueno, eso…lo que te dije era mentira, me sorprendió que me hayas creído porque me conoces bastante bien-comentó, él asintió, expectante-Yo iba a decirte que…pues que…-su corazón latía a mil por hora y sus manos temblaban de nuevo, se acomodó dejando los trastes en el buro junto a la cama y después para mirarle de frente, darle tanta vuelta solo la pondría más nerviosa-Ace-su esposo le sonrió intentando darle un poco de confianza-Estoy embarazada-la expresión seria de la pelinegra le indicó que esta vez no mentía-Le pedí a Lu y a Nami que no te dijeran nada porque no quería que te sintieras responsable después del…divorcio-

-¿Estas…hablando en serio?-

-Si-los nervios le traicionaron y comenzó a balbucear-Y-yo sé que no te gustan mucho los niños, y que tal vez no pensaste en tener hijos p-pero…-Portgas le interrumpió uniendo sus labios con los de ella, ambos suspiraron, los dos habían extrañado esa sensación tan cálida que los invadía.

-Oye-dijo cuando se separaron, sin prisa-El día que decidí casarme contigo y tu aceptaste, lo acepté con todo lo que eso conlleva, inclusive tener hijos…será interesante-dijo con una media sonrisa y acariciando la mejilla de la pelinegra que suspiró aliviada y comenzó a reír

-Lu esta más emocionado que yo-dijo divertida

-Ahora entiendo su insistencia por decirme, aunque Nami es bastante convincente cuando lo desea-dijo recordando las maneras en que hacía callar a su hermano menor

Raven dejo caer su cabeza sobre las almohadas, cerró los ojos y lanzó al aire un suspiro de satisfacción.

Se quedaron en silencio, pensativos, esperando que alguien dijera algo o se mantuviera callado. Abrió los ojos de nuevo cuando sintió la cabeza de Ace recargarse sobre su abdomen, aun plano.

-¿Cuánto…?-

-Tres meses-le interrumpió, movió su mano hasta el cabello del moreno y comenzó a acariciarle-Aún falta-

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, cerró los ojos nuevamente adormilada por el calor y la tranquilidad que se respiraba en la recamara…

-Ace-

-¿Hmm?-

-Te amo-soltó las palabras que había tenido atoradas en la garganta desde que lo vio en el ascensor

Le sintió levantarse de donde estaba y acercarse más a ella, coloco sus dos manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de la menor y se inclinó a besarle de nuevo, realmente lo había estado deseando desde hacía mucho.

-Te amo-dijo él entre el beso

* * *

**Alo! Como están?, yo estoy un poco atareada pero bien n.n en fin, vengo a dejarles este epilogo, que ojala les guste n.n y bueno ese fue el Ultimo Cap, me gustaría agradecer a todos los que leyeron y comentaron el fic :B me hizo sentir muuuuy contenta n.n**

_**Ailei-chan**_

_**Shirohana-chan**_

_**Nunii. Tama. Kano**_

_**Ichiru no Are**_

_**Umi**_

_**Dyone**_

_**Dan-Fanfic**_

_**Kairy-Hitsugaya**_

_**Juvia D. Portgas**_

_**Joa**_

**Y todos aquellos que leyeron y no dejaron review no importa, les agradezco que lo hayan leido :3 espero leerles en mi Nuevo fic n.n y bueno, nos estamos leyendo, cuídense un beso enorme**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


End file.
